DigiWars- Unite (On Hold)
by Robin Blossomfang
Summary: 01-04 season crossover-Four years after Lucemon was defeated, three years after the battle with MaloMyotismon, two years after the D-Reaper attacked, the Digidestined recive a message leading them to the first humans to save the DigiWorld and the newest ones to save their own. Parinings: TaixSora, ZoexDavis, KarixKoichi?
1. Prologue

**Digi-Kitty Here! This is my first fanfic for Digimon, or anything really, so hang in there! I don't have any pairings at the moment except maybe KoujixKari and DavisxZoe. Feel free to Review, just perferably don't flame me. Anyway who's got the disclaimer?**

 **Takuya: I got it! Digi-Kitty does not own Digimon *whispers* or we'd all be doomed.***

 **Kouji: Good one! *high five***

 **Digi-Kitty: You're mean. Places!**

 **Prologue**

The three Celestial Digimon sat around a table along with a elderly man and the four Digimon Soverins. Each were rulers of their own World. Each of the Soverins goverened a quaderent of the Tamer's Digital World, controlling mighty Devas. The man and his many clones watched over the jungles of File Island and Server's deserts, the Digisestined's world. The three Celestial Digimon asisted the six children to find the power to evolve into the Legendary Warriors, the first humans to enter their world.

One of the three was Ophanimon, an angel Digimon with forest green amour lined with silver. On her back were ten golden wings, eight mad of metal and the rest with a feathery appearance. She had a lance of faded gold with a sun-like handle, complete with with a pair of wings like her own, and a green and gold shield with the face of a horned beast. "The reason I called you here," she started, hesitantly, "is because Lucemon has returned."

A flurry of questions stormed the angel Digimon. Ophanimon answered each one, her voice gentle and patient.

"You said he was defeated by the Legendary Warriors!" One called out.

"He has been revieved again! How is that even possible?" Another asked her, paniced.

"Lucemon almost killed the Warriors the first time." A third voice joined in. "Are you saying that he is back again? This time, with even more power?" A light pink and white Digimon was eying Ophanimon. The rabbit Digimon had a white frill around his neck whith gold around the base. A white stripe edged with gold went from his ears to his belly and stopped at his short legs. He had long arms with abnormal size hands and two golden cuffs surronding the base of his long rabbit-like ears.

She sighed, nodding. "Sadly Cherubimon, yes."

In his past, Cherubimon himself had been tricked into thinking that the other Celestials were planning on forcing him away, because he was a Beast type Digimon, not Human Type like them. Lucemon had used him to gather data for his revival and Cherubimon still felt guilty, years later.

Sensing the tension, the man stood and removed his brown cloak, showing his long grey hair and wrinkled face. "How does this affect my Digidestined?"

"Don't you have a Digidestined of Light, Gennai?" Ophanimon questioned. "Hikari Kaymia, if I recall."

Gennai nodded. "Yes. As do you in Kouji Minamoto."

"They both hold part of the Spirit of Light." The Digimon explained to him. "Yours represents the kinder and brighter side of Light, while mine represents the harsher and darker side."

"The children are defenseless with no partners." He said worridly, wringing his hands.

"The Tamers have their cards and D-Arc's," one Soverin added. "But without their partners there is nothing they can do to help." The speaker was Ebonwumon, the Black Tortise of the North. He had a brownish shell with a tree growning on his back year round. Each of his two heads had two red eyes and a pair of small horns. There were little white orbs and moss green vines hanging from his leaves.

"I might be able to contact the Warriors." Ophanimon told them. "Gennai, can you reach the Digidestined and the Tamers."

The man nodded and turned to the Soverins. "I need their names to send a message to the Tamers."

The four looked at each other and Baihumon padded forward. The White Tiger of the West was white-furred with blue stripes crossing his body. He had a gaurd on each of his front legs and rings around his back legs and tail. The tiger wore a mask covering his whole face, except for four red eyes. Yellow spheres floated around his torso, just above three black spikes on his back. "Takoto, Henry, Susie, Rika, Kenta, Kazu and-." He hesitated for a moment, deciding if the last child was still considered a Tamer. "Ryo."

Gennia bowed slightly. "You have my thanks." He told them. "I'll send a message to the Digidestined and the Tamers." As he said the word 'Tamers,' he turned and walked out of the meeting room, leaving the Celestial Digimon alone with the Soverins.

"We must prepare the partners of the Tamers' to leave." Azulongmon told the three. Azulongmon was known as the Azure Dragon of the East. His body consited of blue-tinted air kept togethor by moving chains. His head is dark blue with golden streaks and a singlw jagged horn, a long beard hanging down from it. He had wispy wings and glowing red eyes.

The final Soverin, the Vermilion Bird of the South, nodded his agreement. Zhuqiaomon was a firey pheniox with four wings tipped with orange and gold. He had a long beaked face with four red eyes. His neck has a grey-furred mane surronded by hovering red orbs. The two left followed by Cherubimon and Seraphimon, an angel Digimon with blue armour similar to Ophanimon's. He had eight feathered wings and two on his helmet. There was also a gold star in the center.

Once the six had gone, Ophanimon started to summon the childeren when two Digimon ran into the room. One was small and white with a pink waistband and big choc'late colored eyes. The other was tall and yellow and was wearing red pants, following the first with closed eyes.

"Hello, Bokomon. Neemon." She smiled at seeing her ambassiters, though, they might as well be considered her entertainers the way the fought, enter.

"Pleasure to see you, too, Lady Ophanimon." Bokomon greeted her, a smile plastered on his face.

"Who are we visiting?"

"Lady Ophanimon you nitwit!" Bokomon exlaimed, snapping his partner's pants. Neemon went wide eyed and jerked awake.

"Silence my friends." Ophanimon demanded, though her voice was quiet and soft.

"Sorry my Lady." Bokomon apologized. "Though I must say. It was his fault." He said, pointing at Neemon.

"Yeah, my fault." Neemon stopped then turned to his counterpart. "Hey!" He yelled.

"Quit arguing." The angel ordered again, authority plain in her strict, yet soft-spoken tone. "Thank you for coming so quickly." She told them, though, it was mostly to Bokomon.

"I'll do anything I can to see the Warriors again." He said, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Anything."

Neemon's eyes grew big. "I wanna go to the human world and find them. Can I? Can I? Can I?" The nitwit Digimon pleaded Ophanimon, his eyes desprate. "Please!"

"That might actually work." Ophanimon thought it out in her head nodding, then looked back down at Neemon. "You have actually had a good idea Neemon." Barely audible, she added. "For the first time in your life."

"That's im- Are you c- What are you thinking?" Bokomon stuttered, but after seeing Ophanimon's gaze, he gave in. "I guess I'm coming too."

"We'll send both of you, "she started, "to the human world to find the Lengendary Warriors."

Running could be heard from outside. All three glanced at the door way to see two Digimon. One was a light yellow fox with cold blue eyes. Most of her arms were covered by purple armour which came to a point when it met her white paw, and a yin yang symbol at the tip. She had purple spirals midway up her leg and a purple bolt beneath her eyes. The second was a white kitten with purple tuffs at the end of her ears. She has a long tail with purple stripes and a ring at the end. On her paws, were red and yellow gloves with sharp claws. Her eyes were a piercing blue.

"Excuse me, Lady Ophanimon." The cat asked. "Renamon and I know our way around the human world." She flicked her tail at the fox standing behind her. "We can escort them while they're there."

"Gatomon is right." Renamon agreed. "Besides, if we go we can warn our partners about Lucemon."

"Go as you wished." Ophanimon promised. "But take these." She said, handing all of them a device similar to her own. Well, everyone except Neemon. "It will allow you to talk to your partners."

Gatomon gasped and looked at her with wide eyes. "I can talk to Kari?"

The Celestial Digimon nodded. "The four of you may go now.

As she dismissed them, Gatomon stayed behind, staring at her with those blazing eyes. "What about your Warriors."

"Contact them." She answered simply. "Gather all the Chosen in one place."

Gatomon nodded and ran to Renamon, Bokomon, and Neemon. The four met each others' gazes and walked into the portal, their data fizzling away.

"Good luck, my friends." Ophanimon spoke as the last of Gatomon's data disolved. _Same goes to you. I know that whatever happens here, you will right here, by my side._ Ophanimon heard as the final piece of data disapearred into the night sky.

 **Digi-Kitty:Like it? Hate it?**

 **Zoe: Please Review!**

 **Ken: No flames please.**

 **Terriormon: Momentai**


	2. Chapter 1

**Digi-Kitty Here with chapter One! I'm honestly suprised anyone is reading this. In the last chapter the DigiProtectors found out that Lucemon has returned and Ophanimon sends Renamon, Gatomon, Bokomon, and Neemon to the human world to find all the Digidestined from seasons one through three.**

 **18: Joe**

 **17: Sora, Matt, Tai, Izzy, Mimi**

 **16: Ryo, JP, Yolei**

 **15: TK, Kari, Kouji, Koichi, Davis, Ken, Rika, Zoe, Henry**

 **14: Takuya Kazu, Takoto, Jeri, Kenta**

 **12 Cody, Tommy**

 **10: Susie**

 **Digi-Kitty: Disclaimer Please!**

 **Tai and Davis: Me! Digi-Kitty doesn't own Digimon! *glare at each other***

 **Terriormon: Momentai!**

 **Chapter One**

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi was sitting on his office chair typing on his laptop, surronded by the other Digidestined. The Digidestined of Knowledge quickly pushed his chair back as four Digimon tumbled out of his laptop.

"Kari?" One said.

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya looked down and locked gazes with a familier blue gaze. "Gatomon!" The brown haired girl knelt down and pulled her into a quick hug. "What are you doing here? And with friends?" Kari said, gesturing to the three others.

"An evil Digmon called Lucemon is taking over the world. These are Renamon, Bokomon, and Neemon. All of them are with two other groups of kids."

"More Digidestined." Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya groaned. "How many of us are there?" He asked no one in particular.

Gatomon nodded. "Of course! One group are the Tamers. They have modify cards to act as power ups and to Digivolve." She checked with Renamon, who nodded. "The other group have the spirits of the ten Legendary Warriors."

"Who?" Taichi "Tai" Kamiya asked her.

Bokomon sighed. "Long ago there was a war between the human and beast type Digimon. Lucemon brought peace, though it didnt last long. He wanted to own what he saved. Luckily, the Warriors stopped him, loosing their spirits in the process." Tai gave a thumbs up and sat down on Izzy's bed.

"I have one question." Izzy stated. "How come only the four of you were sent here?"

"We came to find the Warriors." Neemon replied. "I donno why they came."

"We're escorting them." Renamon finished, turning to Gatomon. "I'll contact Rika and the Tamers. The rest of you try to reach the Warriors." Then, she was gone.

"Tell them to meet us at Shibuya park." The cat called after her. "Everyone, watch what I do." Gatomon's voice rang with authority. "I know about the Warriors, but you might have met them. Got it?

They all agreed as Kari pressed a button on the device. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

After a little static, a voice came through. "Um, hi. Who are you?"

She smiled at the group. "My name is Kari Kamiya, the Digidestined of Light." Kari introduced herself. "And what's your name?"

"Takuya." The boy answered. "The Warrior of Flame."

"Well nice to meet you." Kari greeted. "I'm part of the Digidestined. I'm afraid I have bad news, though."

"Has something happened?" Takuya questioned, his tone concerned.

"Yes, a Digimon called Lucemon-"

"Lucemon!" A different boy yelled.

"Sorry." That was Takuya. "Kouji's had a, um, bad experince with Lucemon. Actually, we all have." He stopped. "You're Light?"

Suprised, Kari replied. "Yes, why?"

"Where are you?" He asked. "Do you have any electronics going haywire."

Looking around Kari answered him, confused. "At a friends house. There is one computer going crazy, but that's all."

"You need to get of there. Like now." The other boy, or Kouji ordered. "Get to Shibuya Station."

"Um, okay." Kari stuttered. "Takuya, Takuya?" She began to panic. "Kouji? Is anyone there?"

"The lines dead!" Izzy shouted.

"Then let's go!" Tai and Davis said in unision. Davis had a goofy grin on his face and Tai's eyes had a long forgotten sparkle.

"The Tamers can handle Shibuya for now." Renamon apearred behind Takeru "Tk" Takaishi and Yamoto "Matt" Ishida. The brothers jumped slightly, blushing. "For now, enter the Digital World. Your partners along with the Tamers' partners are waiting for you."

"If you say so." Ken Ichijouji held his D-3 towards the Izzy's laptop. "Digiport open!"

A bright light from the laptop came and engulfed the humans and Digimon, dropping them in the Digital World. They fell in pile with Ken at the bottom and Neemon sitting on top.

"Um, can you get off of my head? Like, now?" Mimi Tachikawa moaned at Neemon.

"Okay!" He exclaimed happily and jumped off her, looking around. "Wait, where's the Flame Terminal?"

"The what?" Jyou "Joe" Kido asked, not knowing there were train terminals in the DigiWorld.

"We are from the Flame Terminal." Bokomon explained. "It's where we met Takuya and Kouji." Glancing around, he added. "Though, this seems to be a different Digital World than the one we know."

"Two DigiWorlds!" Miyako "Yolei" Inoue yelled.

"Three." Renamon told them. "Mine is much more dangerous than this one. Data streams carry you to anywhere in the world, hazardly storms."

"Davish!" A familier blue lizard ran up behind the boy. "Davish it's you!"

Davis turned to see a humanoid blue lizzard Digimon standing behind him. His belly and the bottom of his face were white and he had a small horn on his nose. His eyes were light red and each one had a yellow dash underneath it as well as a yellow v on his forehead. "Veemon!"

"Armadillomon!" Lori "Cody" Hida called to a golden shelled Digimon. His partner had red marking on top of his head and a frill on each side. He had a purple belly d d bright green eyes.

"Cody!" He responded, joyfully.

"Agumon! You're here!" Tai yelled at a fire colered dinosaur. The Digimon was about as tall as Tai's knee and had cheerful green eyes.

"Tai!" Agumon jumped into his partner's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Sora!" A pink bink with blue tail feathers was flying towards Sora Takenouchi. She had blue crowning her head and a silver ring on her right leg. She also has baby blue eyes. She flew forward and hugged her partner.

Two flying Digimon crashed into their partners. One was an orange bat-like Digmon with two small wings and big blue eyes. The other was redish brown with a red and yellow feather and blue eyes.

"Hawkmon!"

"Patamon!"

TK and Yolei each greeted their partners.

"Joe!" A white and purple seal climbed Joe's back and onto his shoulder, his green eyes glowing with excitment.

"Hi Gomamon." Joe sighed.

"Izzy!" A robotic insect with two orange antenna and olive green eyes flew towards Izzy.

"Tentomon!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Wormmon!" Ken kneeled down as his partner walked up to him. Wormmon was a green worm with light blue eyes and red and purple markings.

"I've missed you Ken."

"Mimi!" Palmon, a green plant Digimon with pink petals and an orange wisp on top of her head greeted Mimi Tachikawa.

"Palmon!" She hugged her.

"Matt!" A yellow lizzard with the pelt of Gurumon, a single gold horn, and red eyes ran up to Matt.

"Hey, Gabumon." Matt called.

Kari noticed seven Digimon standing nearby, partnerless. They must be the Tamers' partners, she thought.

One was a red dinosaur with a white chest. He had black markings on his hands, feet, tail, and face with sharp claws on his hands and feet. He had a hazard symbol on his chest and piercing yellow, almost gold eyes. "Hi, I'm Guilmon. Do you have any bread?"

"Does this guy ever stop asking for bread?" A second Digimon asked. He was a purple imp with a red bandanna around his neck, hiding a smiling face on his belly. His face was partically white and he was watching Guilmon with annoyance clear in his emerald green eyes.

"Momentai, Impmon." The speaker was a off-white rabbit Digimon with a one tiny horn on his head. He had extremely long ears with green tips and stripes and a green throat. His hands and feet were light green and he had dark grey eyes. "Momentai."

"I agree with Terriormon." A chocolate rabbit Digimon said. She had the same markings on her ears as Terriormon, except pink. She had two pink triangles bellow her head and three small horns. Her four paws were pink and she had choc'late colored eyes. "Besides, they're humans. Maybe they know how to get back to Susie!" She added hopefully.

"Yay!" A tiny white Digimon exclaimed. It had purple feet and the tips of his ears were also purple. His ears were growing and shrinking constantly. On his forehead, there was a red triangle surronded by three black ones and he had huge green eyes. "Then we can all play togethor!"

Another one was a short brown robot with gold mechanics and a missle laucher on each shoulder. He had a latch on his chest with eight vents and a helmet covering his face, except for his two olive green eyes. "Well, can you help us?"

"Please? I miss Kenta." A quiet voice sounded as a small light pink Digimon flew out from behind the robot. She had two atenna on her head and wore a golden ring around her neck. She had a red heart on her belly and forest green eyes.

The last Digimon had black skin with four red dots on each foot and red stripes on his hands. He had brownish-grey armour on his shoulder and the top of his head. He had long claws and a blade on his arms. He also had four blood red wings. "So, is it help?" It growled. "Or must we fight?"

 **Digi-Kitty: Like it? Hate it?**

 **Zoe: Please Review!**

 **Ken: No flames please.**

 **Terriormon: Momentai!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Digi-Kitty here with Chapter Two! Man, you people are still reading this? Anyway, last chapter Renamon, Neemon, Gatomon, and Bokomon fell out of Izzy's laptop in a Digidestined meeting. The group traveled to the DigiWorld and saw their partners, meeting the Tamer Digimon in the process.**

 **18: Joe**

 **17: Sora, Matt, Tai, Izzy, Mimi**

 **16: Ryo, JP, Yolei**

 **15: TK, Kari, Kouji, Koichi, Davis, Ken, Rika, Zoe, Henry**

 **14: Takuya, Kazu, Takoto, Jeri, Kenta**

 **12 Cody, Tommy**

 **10: Susie**

 **Digi-Kitty: Who wants to do the Disclaimer?"**

 **Ryo: I'll do it. Digi-Kitty does not own Tamers, Frontier or Adventure, or any Digimon really.**

 **Kazu: Hey Ryo, where've ya been?**

 **Ryo: *mumbles* Avoiding you.***

 **Chapter Two**

"We'll help, okay?" Tai said before the Virus Digimon could attack. "We just want to save our world and to do that. We need the Tamers' help."

"I'm not a Tamer."

"Man, I feel sorry for his partner." Davis mumbled under his breath, hoping no one could hear him.

"Stop arguing." Yolei ordered. "Everyone come here. We're taking you back to the Human World. Then you can find your partners." She held her D-3 towards the computer that they fell out of. "Digiport open!" Yolei yelled, and then they were gone.

Once again they landed on a pile, except this time, Bokomon and Gatomon managed to get out of the way. The two glanced at each other, then at the pile of Digidestined and Digimon. _It wasn't this crowded when the Warriors arrived._ Bokomon thought.

"Can I have some Guilmon bread now?" The dinosaur asked. "Takotomon's family should have finished it by now."

"Who's Takotomon?" Joe asked Guilmon.

"My Tamer, sily."

"Now to get back to the Tamers." Renamon said. "They're at Shibuya station."

"Let's go!" Davis and Tai exclaimed at once. They looked at each other, grinning smugly. The duo led the way to Joe's van he got last year.

"Joe, can we all fit in your car?" Mimi asked him.

"Yeah, most of the Digimon are small enough to fit, except for Renamon, Guardromon, Cyberdramon and Guilmon, but they can ride in the back." Joe's car was a two door van with a extra compartment in the back, so it gave plenty of room for people. Though, Tai had a suspision that it was an out dated ambulance.

"I'll sit in the back with the Digimon." Kari volunteered herself.

"Ryo better be there." Cyberdramon growled. "I'm finding him. Alone."

The dragon was in the air with one flap of his wings. Tai started to chase after him, but Renamon held him back. "Let him go." She gave him a stone glare. "Ryo is the only one who can control him." She whispered something, nearly silently. "And even that's a struggle."

Tai heard her, but didn't push it."Are you sure?" Tai asked, still watching the sky.

She nodded. "Let's go. The Tamers and Warriors need us."

"Okay." Tai gave in, holding up his hands.

"Tai, get in the van!" Agumon called. "We're leaving!"

With one last glance at Renamon, Tai climed into the back seat. Renamon waited until the rest of the Digimon had gotten in, berfore boarding herself. _Be careful Ryo._ She thought, _Cyberdramon is out of control, even more so than the Devas._

"Hi. My name is Hikari, but Kari's fine." The only human smiled. "Who are you?"

"The name's Impmon." The purple one was the first to answer..

"Hi I'm Guilmon and I like bread, and peanut butter and bread with peanut butter." The hazard Digimon ranted, not stopping after the next Digimon spoke.

"My name's Lopmon." The brown and pink rabbit introduced herself. "My partner is Susie Wong." She added.

"Terriormon." Her twin said. "Henry's my partner."

"My friend Willis has a Lopmon and a Terriormon." Kari told the rabbit Digimon. "Boy, I'm glad I only have one partner." She sighed relieved.

"You think two partners is hard?" Impmon smirked. "I have double partners, the youngest Tamers."

"My name's Calumom." The white one smiled. "When can we play?"

"Guardromon." The robot introduced himself. "This is MarineAngemon." The small pink Digimon flew out from behind his bulk.

"Poof!" She blew a pink-tinted bubble thar was shape like a heart towards Kari, her usual grin on her face. "Hello!"

Kari just laghed. "You guys are really cool."

"Hey, Kari!" Tai's voice sounded through the wall. "We're almost there, so get ready to meet the Tamers and Warriors."

"Gotcha!" She called back. "Well guys, welcome home." Kari told the Digimon. _I wonder_ where _Cyberdramon went._

"Come on out!"

Smiling, Kari unlatched the door. Almost no one was at the Shibuya Train Station, good in their case, not for the Stations's. The station was pretty big, once inside they made their way around to try and find the other Digidestined. They ghad split into four groups, Tai, Izzy, and Mimi; Matt, Joe, and Davis; Sora, TK, and Cody; and the last group was Ken, Kari, and Yolei.

 **With Tai's Group**

Tai had decided to take Mimi and Izzy to explore the Northern part of the Station. Well, they had some Digimon too. Guilmon was to the left of him and Lopmon was to behind him with Mimi, who was carrying Calumon in her arms. _Great job picking the perfect team Tai,_ he thought, grudgingly.

"I smell Takotomon." Guilmon said happily, before his golden eyes narrowed to a slit. "And Cyberdramon."

Tai's heart flew with hope. _Maybe we will be the first team to find the others._ But then why would there be even a hint of a snarl when Guilmon mentioned Cyberdramon. "Is there something you're not telling us? About Cyberdramon?" No answer. "Guilmon."

Guilmon looked down in defeat, signaling Tai's theroy was true. Lopmon spoke up instead. "Cyberdramon is wild, and Ryo can't control him." She hesitated. "Renamon followed him when he left. He kept saying things like 'holds me back' or 'must fight, fight or die.' There wasn't anyone around him."

"Let's get going, and hope that Cyberdramon hasn't hurt Ryo, or any other Tamers." Tai planned, turning to Guilmon. "Lead the way."

"Me?" He was confused for a moment, but smiled a toothy grin. "This way!" Guilmon added, more quietly, and to himself. "Don't worry Takoto. I'm coming."

The dinosaur led them to the elevator shaft. Tai's Digivice started glowing a bright orange. "What?" He murmed as he pulled it out of hi pocket, _did I break it?_ It was ssizzling and burning, when a strange vouce came through.

"Digidestined."

"Whoa." Lopmon's mouth was drooping, her eyes wide with surprise. "Not to be rude." She started, then her voice quieted. "or Terriormon, but who are you?" Lopmon finished.

The womans laughed. "That is for you to find out in your own time. For now, find my Legendary Warriors." She ordered. "You must be prepared to fight your own, Tamer versus Partner. Work togethor, or you will never defeat Lucemon." She must of hung up, or whatever one would call it when you got off a Digi-Cell phone.

"Tamer versus Partner?" Lopmon thought about the current situation and came to a decision. "It _must_ be Ryo!"

With that, the group took off sprinting through the station until they found a large room with four people waiting in the shadows. In the center, Cyberdramon was growling at two kids their age. On was a red-headed girl with silvery violet eyes. The second was an older boy with aquamarine eyes and light brown hair.

"You can't fight him." The girl argued. "And I _never_ back out of a fight!"

"What? Ya worried about me, Pumpkin?" He teased, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Listen I know I can't fight him, but I can try to slow him down." The boy took a deep breath and turned to the Digimon. "Hey Cyberdramon. Calm down, right now!

The Tamers and Digidestined watched as a glowing blue wire lashed from the boy's Digivice, hooking around Cyberdramon's wrist. He looked at it boredly, flinging the boy against the hard, metal wall. Warnings could be heard as Cyberdramon prepared to attack, but the kid never moved.

"Decelation Claw!" Cyberdramon's cold voice echoed as the white slashes cut through the air.

"Ryo!" The girl screamed and she raced to the boy, or Ryo.

"Okay, that's enough!" Guilmon growled and made his way to a goggle-wearing boy. "Takotomon."

"Guilmon!" He stuttered.

"I need to Digivolve so I can help Ryo get Cyberdramon."

"Um, okay then. Fight now, questions later." Takoto gave him the classic gogglehead grin as he pulled his red and white D-Power and cards out of his bag. "DigiModify!" He yelled, swiping his blue card. "Digivolution Activate!"

Guilmon was surronded by red data streams. His legs and tail became longer as he grew taller. He grew a white mane along his head and neck and strips around his hands, legs, and tail were blackened, except for glowing specks of red. "Guilmon Digivolve to!"

"Growlmon!" The new Digimon charged at Cyberdramon head on. "Takoto!"

"Got it!" He responded, swiping a second card. "Power Boost!" Takoto turned to where Rika was kneeling with Ryo. "Rika!"

"I'm busy here!" She responded.

"Good." He yelled. "Get Ryo out of here." At her look, Takoto explained himself. "You have no partner and Ryo's hurt! To make it worse, his partner's gone on a 'I hate humans' fit. Get going now Rika."

"Fine!" She slung Ryo's arm over her shoulders and helped the boy to his feet. "Come on, we're getting you out of here."

 **Digi-Kitty: Like it? Hate it?**

 **Zoe: Please Review!**

 **Ken: No flames please.**

 **Terriormon: Momentai!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Digi-Kitty here with Chapter Three! This story has reached 200 reviews, it's not much, but hey! It's a start. Last chapter Cyberdramon went off on his own and the Digidestined went to Shibuya Train Station as instructed by the Warriors. They split into four groups and Tai's team found the Tamers being attacked by Cyberdramon!**

 **18: Joe**

 **17: Sora, Matt, Tai, Izzy, Mimi**

 **16: Ryo, JP, Yolei**

 **15: TK, Kari, Kouji, Koichi, Davis, Ken, Rika, Zoe, Henry**

 **14: Takuya, Kazu, Takoto, Jeri, Kenta**

 **12 Cody, Tommy**

 **10: Susie**

 **Digi-Kitty: Disclai-**

 **Veemon: Me! Me!**

 **Digi-Kitty: Um, okay?**

 **Veemon: Yes! Digi-Kitty does not own Digimon or anything else. If she did I would be so much better!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **With Sora's Group**

Sora had broken apart from the main group with Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Terriormon, Guardromon, and Renamon to do the usual. You know break off into groups and search for things. At this particular time they were looking through the eastern section of an old Train Station for two other groups of Digidestined. Sora glanced back at her team and sighed. _We're never going to be the first, or the second, or even the third to meet the others._

"Hey, ya hear something?" Terriormon asked, one of his ears lifted to a slight angle. "Wait, I donno the voices." He pouted.

"Well, we can't know everything." Cody soothed.

"Momentai!" The Digimon perked up, saying his catch phrase.

The group continued to search for the Tamers or Warriors. Once they entered a wide hallway with railroad tracks at the far side, Terriormon stretched out his ears, knowing a certain call. "I hear my Partner!" He exlaimed. "This way!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Hey, that sounded Guilmon!" TK said relization dawning. "He found his partner?"

"Must have!" Cody agreed.

"Except for one thing." Terriormon corrected, hurridly. "That's not Guilmon's attack, it's Growlmon's!"

"Where's Terriormon when you need him?" A voice called from down the hall.

"I'm comin' Henry!" The rabbit yelled.

"Wait, where's Renamon?" Sora questioned as the burst into a room. "Nevermind, I've found her."

The room was filled with chaos. On the far side, a red haired girl was helping someone to escape. It was then that the Digidestined saw the reason, Cyberdramon was wrestling Gui-no, Growlmon and Greymon. That meant Tai and his team were here with the Tamers.

"Henry!"

A blue haired boy turned at the sound of his voice. " _Terriormon?"_ He looked _very_ confused. "How, I thought dad-"

"Momentai Henry." Terriormon commented, quickly. "Remind me what's going on here?"

"Long story short, Cyberdramon went mad, followed us here, and attacked us all, Ryo in particular." Henry gave a quick explanation ending with a small frown. "Lucky for us, Guilmon just showed up."

"Okay then!" Terriormon shouted. "Terrior Tornado!" He began to spin, a green energy forming over him. As he stopped, the enerygy launched itself at the cybernetic dragon. Landing he raced over to Lopmon. "Henry!"

"Susie I need to Digivolve!"

Nodding, the sibblings each pulled out twin cards, one for each Digimon, slicing it through their D-Powers. "DigiModify!" The sibblings yelled. "Digivolution Activate!"

Terriormon was covered by green data. His ears lenghtened and his skin became a cream color except for the top of his head and most of his ears. He now had a diamond on his forehead and two stripes on each side of his nose. He was wearing baggy jeans and had a belt covered in amo around his chest. In place of his hands were two black blasters. "Terriormon Digivolve to!"

Lopmon glowed gold as she became taller, her arms and legs longer. The middle of her face was off-white, the same color wrapping around her wrists. She had white and gold clothing under a blue scarf. Red amour protected her torso, while pale blue was coloring her long legs. Her kind brown eyes had become a redish color and were filled with determination. Lopmon Digivolve to!"

"Gargomon!"

"Antylamon!"

"Decelation Claw!"

The newly evolved Digimon leaped out of the way of Cyberdramon's attack. "That wasn't very nice!" Gargomon complained. "Gargo Laser!" He counter attacked, sending lasers from his arm.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon's hands turned into an axe shape and she spun in a twisterly fashion. She rammed into Cyberdramon and leapt back before he tried to strike her, but not before a clawed hand caught her cheek.

"Antylamon!" Susie screamed.

"Momentai Susie!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

 **With Yolei and Matt's Group**

Matt had just run into Yolei in the south western area of the Station. He sighed, _I wonder how much luck the Tai and Sora are having. All I've found is more of us._ "So, did you have any luck?" He asked the other team leader. Matt had brought Joe, Mimi, and MarineAngemon. Yolei had Ken and Kari, everyone involved in the Dark Ocean, but Matt didn't see any of the new Digimon. "Do the others have the rest of the Digimon?"

"No luck so far." Yolei smiled. "As for the Digimon, Impmon's with us. Sora and Tai have the rest of them." She glanced at the floor. "Maybe we could um, work together."

"Why?" Matt had nothing against the idea, he just wondered why Yolei was acting shy about it.

"Um, we'll cover more area, besides, there's less of us to find if we team up."

"Yolei there is no reason to be so shy about it." Matt told her, bluntly. "Of course you can come with us."

"Oh, thanks." Yolei brightened, smiling. "Let's get going. The only area we haven't checked is that corridor." She said, pointing at the hall Matt was about to explore.

"We were just about to go in there!" Mimi exclaimed, but frowned. "But it's too dark, and damp, and dirty!"

"I'll solve that!" Impmon volunteered. "Bada Boom!" He lit a small, fire glowing red above his gloved finger. "There ya go. Now ya can see!"

"Thanks Impmon!" Mimi gave him a tight hug, while Impmon stood stiff, blushing slightly. "Thanks so much!"

"It was nothin'!" He said awkwardly, pushing her away. "No problem at all."

"Well let's get going." Joe suggested, scratching his head. "Not that I'm in any rush."

"Come on folks!" Yolei yelled.

 _Does she ever stop yelling?_ Impmon wondered, rubbing his ears. _Because I doubt it._ The extended team wandered into the dark tunnel, using Impmon's flame as a torch. Matt was walking beside him, so Impmon was the first to notice Matt's pocket was glowing a bright color, almost ice blue. He gathered himself onto his toes and tapped the older boy's arm. Once he got Matt's attentions, he questioned him. "Is ya Digivice broken or somethin', cause it's glowin'."

"It is?" his eyes widening. "It is!"

"Digidestined." A woman's soft voice came through it. " You must defeat Lucemon with the help of all the Digidestined, Tamers, and Warriors. Beware to come face to face with your past."

"Who are you?" Kari asked her.

She laughed. "My name is Ophanimon, one of the Celestial Digimon." The angel answered. "Beware, you will come face to face with your past."

"My past?" Ken stammered, a tad embarassed. "I don't remember anything but bits and peaces."

"You will meet the one you saved, a boy by the name of-"

"R-Ryo?"

 **Digi-Kitty: Like it? Hate it?**

 **Zoe: Please Review!**

 **Ken: No flames please.**

 **Terriormon: Momentai!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Digi-Kitty here with Chapter Five! Last time on DigiWars Sora joined Tai and the Tamers while Matt and Yolei teamed up only to run into Rika and Ryo, who Ken seemed to know.**

 **18: Joe**

 **17: Sora, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi**

 **16: JP, Yolei, Ryo**

 **15: TK, Kari, Kouji, Koichi, Davis, Ken, Rika, Zoe, Henry**

 **14: Takuya, Kazu, Takoto, Jeri, Kenta**

 **12: Cody, Tommy**

 **10: Susie**

 **Digi-Kitty: Disclaimer.**

 **JP: Last time it was Takkie and Kouji, well, from Frontier.**

 **TK: Can I help?**

 **JP: Why not? Digi-Kitty does not own Digimon-**

 **TK: Frontier, Adventure, or Tamers, no matter how much she wants to..**

 **Digi-Kitty: Hurry Up!**

 **Chapter Four**

"Ryo?"  
Hearings Ken's words, they looked up, wanting to know what he was talking about. There were two people behind them, both battered with tired features. The first was a girl who looked to be somewhere around fifteen. She had dust stained clothing and her red hair was in a messy ponytail. Her violet eyes flicked between them and the boy, filled with determination and stuborness. The boy was barely consious and was holding onto her for support. His aquamarine eyes were ehausted and unfocused.

"Rika?" Impmon broke the silence that had crept through the room. "Where are the others? And what happened to Pretty Boy there?"

"It was Cyberdramon." She answered, an ice cold smile on her face. "He found Ryo and I at on our way to the Station. He attacked us and Pretty Boy tried to distract him with a light show. Didn't work so well."

"It's worked before Wildcat." Ryo insited, unleashing the energy from his D-Power.

"Well, it didn't. So say good by to your partner."

Before the two could start an aruguement, MarineAngemon popped up from behind Mimi and blew a bubble at them. "Poof!" it was mending any small wounds, though Ryo was still in bad shape.

"Ken?" His eyes were even more confused. "Wormmon? What are you doing here?"

"Who are you people anyway?"

"Matt Ishada, Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Yolei Inoue, and Kari Kamiya." Matt answered her in the same cold tone. "And you are?"

"Rika Nonka and Ryo Akiyama." She resoponded.

"Don't fight Rika." Ryo protested. "This is a battle we can't win, not without help."

That got her attention. "Well, sorry I came to save you when _your partner_ is attacking us and going on another rampage." She exploded. "Don't tell me to stop, this mess is all because of _you._ "

The boy didn't say anything. Inside, he was brimming with the pain and discomfort of hiding his past. _If only you knew. About Milluniummon and my past with Ken._ Outside, he was using that classic Akiyama charm. "Then I'll fix it."

"No." Yolei interjcted, gaining everyone's attention. "One of you is hurt and both of you are partnerless. No one is going back there. Joe will fix you up, then you can explain to us what the whole 'attacked by Ryo's partner' thing. Got it?" She questioned. The whole group nodded. "Then STOP STARING AT ME!"

Everyone divided into their own groups, the DIgidestined talking about the two newcomers and Rika having a fit to a newly appeared Renamon. Ken and Ryo were sitting a little ways off from the rest of the group, catching up of what happened since they split ways.

"It's happened." Ryo mumbled, then spoke louder. "It's happened because of me."

"What happened?" Ken asked him softly. "I don't remember much." He silently cursed at the Dark Spore's effects.

"You remember Millenniummon?" He locked gazes with Ken, whose eyes had flashed with fear. "I agree. He was combined Monodramon and was reborn as Cyberdramon, well, in a Digiegg of course!"

"So you think-"

"Everbody run!" A boy was running around the bend ans crashed into Yolei. "Didn't ya here me? I said run!"

"Why?" Yolei demanded.

"Um, them!" The boy pointed at as group of six kids. "The one guy was on fire!" He yelled. "The other was glowing and another became a shadow. The girl was surronded by a tornado and the little boy looked frozen. The last one had sparks coming out of him.

The Digidestined exchanged glances, each on the same train of thought. _Are they Digimon like Arukenimon and Mummymon? If so, they could be very dangerous._

"You should get out of here." Matt told him, adding a slight shove.

"Yeah, we can handle this." Ken agreed with Matt.

The boy was still standing there, staring at them as if they were crazy, not that they weren't. Kari walked over to him, "We'll be okay, I promise." Soothed Kari. "Go on, get out of here and tell people to stay back."

Nodding he left, sprinting while constantly yelling at people. "Well that took care of it." She smiled. "Oh, stop staring."

"Well, let's hope that kid was crazy, because here they come!" Joe whispered, his voice tight.

"I wonder what that kid was afraid of, nothing will ever be as freaky as Lucemon-" One started. The boy had messy brown hair under a olive green hat. He had a off white pair on over sized goggles and greenish-brown gloves on his hands. The boy was wearing a red jacket over a yellow T-Shirt with a black symbol in the middle and brown shorts. His brown eyes appeared to be blazing like fire and he seemed to be the leader.

"Takuya, say that creep's name one more time and I swear you will regret it." A second boy threatened him. He had long raven-colored hair pulled up beneath a blue bandanna with dark gold stripes. He was wearing a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with a white line going down each sleeve. He had on grey slacks and white and blue sneakers. His dark blue eyes were piercing.

"Kouji, calm down!" The only girl in the group said. Her long hair was blonde, reaching down her back. She was wearing a light purple hat with cat ears. She was wearing a white crop top with navy stripes. A sleeveless pink vest was over it and she wore a light purple skirt. She had knee lenght blue socks and a pair of lavender and white shoes. The girl had a warning flashing in her sea colored eyes.

"I agree." A tall, brawny boy told them. He had spikey brown hair and was wearing an electric blue jump suit. It had two yellow pockets and a zipper, showing a golden T-Shirt. The end of his sleeves were the same yellow and the same went for the end of his pant legs. The boy had on short white socks and yellow and blue tennis shoes.

"Besides," the youngest boy started. "This is like where we found JP's spirit." The boy had brown hair tucked an orange cap. His shirt was white with green trim on the collar and sleeves. His pants were a honey mustard collar with two brown strips extending from his pockets. His friendly green eyes flickered to the older boy. "All good memories." At Kouji's glare, he ameneded hastily. "Well, most of them anyway.

The last boy didn't say anything, just looking at his feet. His short, jet black hair fell in his face. He was wearing a maroon colored shirt with a green vest over it. He wore tan jeans and green and yellow shoes. He didn't look up, in the expression in his dark blue eyes was grim. "Are you sure about what that guy said?"

"Kouichi? What do you mean?" The second boy asked him, leading the others to believe they were brothers, twins even.

"Think about it!" He told him, raising his head to meet his gaze. "Takuya on fire, Zoe in a tornado, JP sparking, Tommy frozen, you glowing, me a shadow? It's all linked with our spirits!" He looked the boy straight in the eyes. "I know it sounds impossible, but it could be them!"

"It's makes perfect sense." Joe whispered to Matt. "They're linked to their partners!"

"Hey, you guys hear that?" The gogglehead questioned the team. "It sounded like someone's here!"

"Yeah, I agree." The bandanna boy answered. "Someone's definitly over there."

"You two are just crazy." The girl scoffed. "I guess that's what happens when you almost fall off a cliff once, then actually do several times. Or burn down a forest." She teased.

"ZOE!" They both yelled, embarrased.

The youngest leaned against the wall. "Is it just me, or did it get really cold just now?"

"Yeah, I feel really hot, come to think of it." Goggles admitted.

The boy with the bandanna groaned, putting his hand to his head. "It's him."

"Him?" His brother looked paniced.

"Do you know any other Digimon who cause this much disturbance?" He spoke between gritted teeth. "Yes, I mean it."

"He's back!" The leader yelled. "That guy almost killed you!"

"I know that Takuya!" He said. "And I'm glad it was me instead of you." He stopped, looking to the spot where Kari and Ken were standing.

"Hello." A cold voice, colder than that of the Ice Queen, spoke. The boy stiffened, the voice sending chills down his spine and bringing memories from the back of his head forward.. "Time to finish what we started. "Kouji."

 **Digi-Kitty: Like it? Hate it?**

 **Zoe: Please Review!**

 **Ken: No flames please.**

 **Terriormon: Momentai!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Dig-Kitty here with Chapter Five! Last time on DigiWars the Matt Yolei duo ran into a kid who was rambling about kids on fire or glowing, so they though it was like Arukenimon! When they decided to talk to them Duskmon showed up!**

 **18: Joe**

 **17: Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy**

 **16: JP, Yolei, Ryo**

 **15: TK, Kari, Kouji, Koichi, Davis, Ken, Zoe, Rika, Henry**

 **14: Takuya, Takoto, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu**

 **12: Cody, Tommy**

 **10: Susie**

 **Digi-Kitty: Disclaimer**

 **Kazu: I call it! Digi-Kitty does not own the rights to any Digimon things. Ha, told ya I could do it Kenta!**

 **Kenta: *sighs* So it seems!**

 **Digi-Kitty: We're starting now!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **With The Tamers**

Takoto _hated_ this situation. The situaton where all you could do is watch while your friends get hurt. He couldn't help Guilmon, until a Greymon had shown up they had been loosing. It was then that Takoto noticed six teens who had their own partners, here's the really good news. Guardromon and Calumon with them!

"Biyomon digivolve!" One girl yelled at her partner.

"Got it!" She answered. "Biyomon Digivolve to." Her feathers switched from a light pink to a firey red. She grew in size until she she had a pair of flaming wings and a long tail made from fire streaming behind her. Her talons grew large and sharp as wellas the teeth in her jaw. The bird Digimon had two feathers on her head and was looking at them with blue eyes.

"Birdramon!"

"You too Armadillomon!"A young boy cried out.

"I'm already one step ahead of you!" The golden shelled Digimon was growing in size. When he stopped, he was covered in golden armour and had a mace tail. He had black bands around his ankles and iron spikes along his back. He looked at the boy with a friendly smile. "Armadillomon Digivolve to."

"Ankylomon!"

Seeing this gave Takoto a reminder of when he first went to the Digital World with Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and eventually Ryo and Susie. "That's it." He said angrily. "DigiModify!" Takota shouted, swiping his best card through his D-Power. "Hyper Speed Activate!"

"Pyro Blaster!" His partner attacked, shooting a large red blast at Cyberdramon from behind. "Thank you Takotomon!"

"I'm not a Digimon! It is just _Takoto._ " Takoto corrected for at least the millionth time, putting his head in his hands.

"Okay Takotomon!"

The boy sighed. "I give up." Having an idea, he carefully made his way to the children across the room. "Who are you guys?" He asked them, not taking his eyes off Growlmon.

"My names Tai Kamiya, leader of the first Digidestined. These are Sora, Izzy, TK, Cody, and Mimi. Why, never mind. Who are you?"

"Oh, me." I'm Takoto Matsuki. My friends are Henry, Susie, Kazu, Jeri, Kenta, oh, Rika and Ryo just left." He thought his plan over to them. "If we-"

"Decelation Claw!" Cyberdramon said quietly, sending the most energy out that he possibly could, each Digimon being hit.

When the smoke cleared, all the Digimon had devolved into their rookie state, except for Guardromon who hadn't been involved. The Tamers and Digimon ran to their partners, Takoto being among the first.

"Guilmon we need to get out of here!"

Henry ran up behind him, holding an unconsious Terriomon in his arms. "Takoto we need to leave. And fast!" His silver eyes were paniced and worried for his partner. "There is an elevator to the basement, we can take it there and hope he doesn't follow us."

"Come on MarineAngemon." Kenta called to a tiny mega! "I'll meet you at the shaft!"

"Sure you're up to it?" Tai asked his partner, who didn't answer, just stare into his eyes. "I take that is a yes. Who needs a ride?"

Henry pulled his sister up to Tai. "Can you take my sister?" He asked him. "I can't watch her and our partners."

"Sure!" Tai agreed simply. "What's your name, though?"

"Henry." Takoto's best friend answered. "This is Susie and Lopmon."

"Okay everyone follow me!" Tai yelled to the Tamers and Digidestined. "We're going down to the basement."

The boy sat Susie on the newly Digivolved Greymon before climbing on himself. Greymon turned and ran, at a speed the humans could keep up with, towards the room they had entered in. Greymon devolved to Agumon and Tai walked over to the elevator shaft.

"Wait!" The group turned around to find a young boy sprinting towards them. "I need help!" He called, panting as he reached them. "My team's in trouble. Please you gotta help me."

"Whoa, slow down kid." Sora stopped him. "Who are you?"

"Tommy Himi!" He exclaimed. "Please come with me!"

"Wat do you mean your team's in trouble?" TK asked the child.

"A boy started running away from us, then Takuya and Kouji said they heard someone before everyone had a connection with their Spirits. Kouji felt a disturbamce and then Duskmon attack!" He explained quickly. "Duskmon almost killed Kouji and Takuya with the Spirits."

"Fine, fine." Tai told him. "You guys don't mind right?" The group shook their heads.

"It's fine!" Takoto put a hand on the seventeen year old's shoulder. "We've always fought in the human world."

"Then let's get going. Lead the way Tommy." Sora told the boy.

"Okay then, this way." Tommy took off running the way he came, towards where Matt and Yolei were. Once they came across a dark tunnel he turned to them. "I'm warning you now, even with our Beast Spirits we couldn't defeat this guy. All we can do for now is get everyone down one of the elevators."

With that he disappeared down the hall. Tai shrugged and chased after him, the Tamers by his side. _I'm coming Takuya._

 **With the Warriors**

"Kouji, don't move." Takuya ordered.

"Didn't plan on it."

 _Hope this works,_ Takuya thought, _Agunimon, I'm counting on you._ Remembering how it felt when Agunimon had lent him strength before they battled Lucemon, he gathered all his fire, then released it.

"What the-" Kouji yelled, now able to slip out of Duskmon's grip. "Takuya what were you thinking?"

"Nothing, I remembered when I borrowed Agunimon's strength, so I thought I could use the fire thing."

"Zoe, JP, Koichi!"

"Hey that was Tommy." JP pointed out.

"Thanks?" Zoe smirked. "Let's get to the Digital World and find our spirits!"

"I don't think so."

"Duskmon's back." Koichi warned. "Get to the elevator. Now, I'll keep him distracted."

"Koichi if you stay, I'm staying too." Kouji told him. "Takuya take Zoe and JP to get your Spirits."

"We'll handle Duskmon." His brother added.

"But-" Takuya cut off at the sight of the brothers' combined glares. "Fine, come on you two!"

 **With Tai and the Tamers**

Tommy knew that the Warriors could hold their own, but he was still worried. _I hope they're okay_. Tommy saw three shapes ahead of him and knew them instantly. "JP, Zoe, Takuya-" Wait, they were missing people. "Where are Kouji and Koichi?"

The trio looked at each other, then back at Tommy. "Well, they told us to escape while they hold off Duskmon."

"Tai?" A girl's voice asked. "Sora? What are you two doing here?"

"Kari? The others are outside of the tunnel. They'll explain."

"Gotcha." Matt stood up.

"Matt? How many of you are here?" Tai asked him.

"Yolei's group along with mine." Came the reply. "Oh, plus two Tamers."

"Hey Takoto."

"Ryo?" Takoto asked, not seeing him. "You're here too?"

"Yup. Wilcat too."

"Um, guys?" Tommy started. "Aren't you forgetting something?

"What?" Matt asked the boy.

"Two people are still fighting Duskmon!"

 **Digi-Kitty: Like it? Hate it?**

 **Zoe: Please Review!  
**

 **Ken: No flames please.**

 **Terriormon: Momentai!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Digi-Kitty Here with Chapter Six! I just noticed that I made TK and Kari a year too young. They're one year one year older than I wrote down, so they are actually 16. Last chapter the Tamers and half the Digidestined fought Cyberdramon to no avail, and Takuya figures out how to use Agunimon's powers, but left with JP and Zoe, leaving the twins to fight Duskmon!**

 **18: Joe**

 **17: Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy**

 **16: JP, TK, Yolei, Kari, Ryo**

 **15: Kouji, Koichi, Davis, Ken, Zoe, Rika, Henry**

 **14: Takuya, Takoto, Kazu, Jeri, Kenta**

 **12: Tommy, Cody**

 **10: Susie**

 **Digi-Kitty: Disclaimer!**

 **Koichi: I'll do it. Anyone else?**

 **Ken: I guess I can.**

 **Koichi: Cool.**

 **Ken: Digi-Kitty does not own any Digimon.**

 **Koichi: And probally never will.**

 **Digi-Kitty: I'm beginning to think you guys don't like me...**

 **Chapter Six**

"Koichi, let's try what Takuya did and use the Spirits!" Kouji yelled at his brother. "Then we might have a chance to get back to the others!"

Koichi nodded. "Fine with me." He focused on Lowemon's presense and a dark orb began to converge in his hands. Koichi closed his eyes tight, scared that if he opened them his atempt would be pointless.

At the same, Kouji concentrated on Lobomon's power, merging it with his own. A glowing sphere formed in his out stretched palms, focused on the Light he drew his strength from.

Both boys eyes opened at once as they threw their Spirits' energy and Duskmon. Panting, they turned and ran down the corridor. At the end, Koichi bumped into something and heard an 'omph' noise.

"Is someone there?"

"Um, yeah." A girl said. "Me!"

"Who is 'me'?" Kouji asked, coming up next to him.

"Oh, my name's Yolei."

"Well, Yolei you'd better run, and fast." Koichi ordered. "We're on our way to the elevator! Come on."

 **With Tai and the Tamers**

"Part of my team is still fighting Duskmon!" Tommy yelled.

"I thought this was your team?" Sora questioned him.

"Koichi and Kouji are still fighting him!" He exclaimed. "We have to go back."

"I'm sorry, but we can't-"

"Tai, Sora!" A familier voice called from the dark hallway. Squinting, Kari noticed Yolei running towards them. "I found some kids!"

"Takuya!" Two boys were both running down the hall besides her.

The Warrior of Flame stepped closer, straining to to see the two. "Kouji?" The one boy nodded. "It took you two minutes to fight off _Duskmon?"_

They looked at each other. "Well, that's the problem." One started.

"Koichi, what is it?"

The boy, Koichi, gave a small smile. "He's too strong for us now. Remember, last time he was held back. Now, there is nothing to stop him from going after Kouji."

"Wait." Kari interupted, a pretty unsual action. "Why is he after you?"

"Duskmon is Darkness in it's worse state." Kouji explained, eyeing Koichi. "I'm the Warrior of Light, so he wants to destroy me to cover the world in Darkness. Luckily, Koichi joined us when he did."

Tai opened his mouth to say something, but Takuya beat him to it. "That's a story for a different time." He turned to the rest of the group. "We need to get to the elevator and fast. Tamers, you go first. Then Digidestined, then-"

"No." Matt argued. "We have partners. What do you have? Powers?" No response. "We can handle Duskmon."

"You are going." Takuya said, looking at his feet. "I owe a debt, and I intend to pay it. Duskmon almost killed me once, but his swords never touched me." He looked Matt head on. "Kouji took the hit, and Duskmon has been after him since that day." His glare intensified, fear leaking through courage. "I won't let that happen again."

"It. Won't." Tai said, strugling with an urge to yell at the boy. _Honestly, this kid is just like me when I was younger._ "Agumon can digivolve to Mega. How far can your partner go?"

"Mega?" Takuya sounded very confused, his eyes betraying his feelings. "What are you talking about?"

"That settles it."Sora's voice was very pointed. "We go last." She eyed Takuya and Kouji, daring them to point out why she was wrong, but they didn't. Though, it didn't save them the glares from _several_ Warriors. Sora looked towards the seven Tamers, beconing to them. "You guys head to the shaft, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Takoto noddded, eager. "Come on guys." He ordered his teammates to follow him back to the shaft, with a smile he added to the rest of the kids. "See you later!"

"I sure hope he's right!" Takuya's face was grim, memories flashing through his eyes. "Our world is dangerous." He grinned at the Warriors, his eyes ablaze. "We made quite a mess, am I right?"

Kouji snorted. "No, we totally didn't watch the Royal Knights destory ever piece of fractal code to revieve Lucemon the first time."

"And the two of you never made messes because you couldn't control your Beast Spirit." Zoe laughed at the two.

Tai looked at Sora, doubtfully. These guys _watched_ Lucemon _destroy_ the DigiWorld. And now, we're supposed to save it from the same guy? _This better work,_ he thought, _these guys won't be so happy if it doesn't._

"Um, Tai." Sora's voice woke Tai from his trance. "The others are leaving." The girl chuckled softly, noticing the pink spreading across his face and the glow in his amber eyes.

"They are?" He asked. "I mean- Of course they are!" Tai covered up his mistaske, blushing even more. "Well, come on! We're gonna be late!" He yelled, quickly taking off sprinting after the Tamers and Warriors.

Sora laughed, resting her head on her hand. "Boys." She turned and ran after him, smiling brightly.

The duo walked up to the group, holding hands. Upon their arival, Matt smirked at his best friend and Mimi was talking Sora through the 'basics' of boys. The planned quickly changed from one group of Digidestined, to people from all three teams going at once. Since there were six elevators leading to the basement, there were three groups of six and one with seven.

The first group had just gotten in the shaft. It consisted of Matt, Ken, Susie, TK, Koichi and Kouji. So it wasn't the _best_ choice of people, but hey, it worked and that's what matters in situations like the one they were stuck in. The two Warriors were chatting until Koichi turned to the Tamers and Digidestined.

"I don't believ we've ever really met." He said quietly. "I'm Koichi Kimura, Warrior of Darkness."

"Warrior of _Darkness?_ " TK hissed through gritted teeth. "Why would there be a Warrior of _Darkness_? _"_

"Light and Darkness can't exsist without each other." Koichi explained, staying calm, unlike his brother, who was fuming. "I can feel when the balance is tipped and sense the Darkness in someone." He gestured behind him. "Kouji can do the same thing with Light."

"Darkness is evil, and any Warrior of it can't be trusted." TK muttered the last part.

Kouji couldn't stand it. "Koichi can be trusted as much as any of us!" He growled, sending TK a death glare that put even Matt's to shame, just as the elevator came to the 'basement.'

TK let go of the railing he had been leaning on and started to step towards the metal door. But it didn't open. The boy grabbed hold of a side and pushed, hard. But it didn't budge. "Matt, come help me."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kouji's voice cut through the tension, a smile as cold as ice formed on his face. "If I were you, I would be holding on to the rail."

"And why's that?" TK sneered getting in the younger boy's face.

There was silence for one moment. The elevator jerked foward once, startling most of the group. Susie was clinging to Ken, who was holding the bars. Kouji grumbled something that the rest couldn't understand, before leaning back into the corner and grabbing each of the metal railings.

 _Lucemon, I'm coming for you. And I've got the Spirits of Light on my side._ Then the elevator began to fall.


	8. Chapter 7

**Digi-Kitty here with Chapter Seven! As I said, TK and Kari are 16, not 15 as I origanally had it. Last Chapter, everyone met up and what do they do? They argue about what order to go down the elevator in. Eventually, they send TK, Matt, Ken, Susie, Koichi and Kouji, who argue some more because Koichi is the Warrior of Darkness!**

 **18: Joe**

 **17: Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy**

 **16: TK, JP, Kari, Yolei, Ryo**

 **15: Kouji, Ken, Davis, Zoe, Henry, Rika, Koichi**

 **14: Takuya, Takoto, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta**

 **12: Tommy, Cody**

 **10: Susie**

 **Digi-Kitty: Disclaimer please!**

 **Matt: What's got her so excited?**

 **Tai: Probally you being stuck in an elevator.**

 **Digi-Kitty: Ahem *silence* DISCLAIMER!**

 **Matt and Tai: Digi-Kitty will never own Digimon yata yata yata!**

 **Chapter Seven**

"TK!" Matt called as his brother fell. Koichi, despite having been to their world before, was looking confused.

"Almost forgot about this." Kouji murmed under his breath, as the shaft plumeted downwards into the Digital World. _Plus, this is Koichi's first time being pyshicallt in the Digital World._

The elevator seemed to fall for hours, but in reallity, it was only about two minutes. When the reached the bottom Susie was smiling and laughing like it was the best thing that's happedned to her.

"Trailmon!" Kouji called out, watching each track, remembering hiw different this was than the first time. For one, last time, every inch of the place had been covered by people and every track had a Trailmon waiting for them. He smirked, glancing at the place where we fist met Angler. "Trailmon where are you!"

"Right here." The answer was cold and tense, enough to scare any young child, including Susie. "Deadly Gaze!"

All the eyes on Duskmon's body started to glow blood red, forming a blazing laser. The beam was fired directly at the Digidestined and Tamers,

But it never hit it's target.

 **With the Digidestined**

The last group consisted of Tai, Sora, Henry, Rika, Zoe, Takuya, and Ryo. It was the biggest group and was filled with all of the goggle headed leaders, excluding Davis and Takoto. Zoe and Takuya were talking in hushed whispers, and Henry was trying to convince Rika not to go after Ryo.

"Come on Rika." Henry urged. "It's not his fault. Besides, who knows what happened when Ryo was stuck there." The blue haired boy turned to the five others.

"Hello! I'm Tai Kamiya and my Partner's Agumon!" The Digidestined leader introduced himself. "Who are you guys?"

"Hi, I'm Henry." He said quietly, a small smile forming on his face.

His partner exclaimed from the top of Henry's head. "And I'm Terriormon!"

"Ciao! Mio nome è Zoe!" The Warrior yelled, gaining odd looks from everyone. "Sorry, my name's Zoe, the Warrior of Wind."

"And I'm Takuya, Legendary Warrior of Flame!" The boy next to her said, grinning.

"If you're finished," the Tamer said. "My name is Rika and my partner is Renamon."

"Hi everyone." Sora started. "I'm Sora, nice to meet you."

"Ryo Akiyama." Ryo said softly, avoiding confrontation, though, mostly with Rika. "And I don't have a partner."

"Wait, Ryo?" Agumon walked up to him.

"You remember me, Agumon?" Ryo turned to him, suprise hidden in his blue green eyes.

"Wait, it stopped." Sora murmered.

Hearing her, the two Warriors laughed. "Oh, it's _nowhere_ near over." Takuya had mischief in his eyes as he held back a laugh. "Hold on to something."

"Okay then?" Henry stuttered as he stepped back, grabbing the rail with one hand.

The rest followed his lead just as the elevator dropped suddenly. Everyone except Zoe and Takuya jumped slighty as the fall started.

"What the heck is happening?" Tai yelled. "Does this happen everytime you go to DigiWorld?"

"We've only been there once!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Once?" Sora asked. "We've gone two or three times!"

"And we got back five minutes after we left!" Takuya added. "Lucemon beat us there!"

"Lucemon what?"

"Yeah, he beat us to our world after he deleted the world-" Takyua babbled until Zoe slapped a hand over his mouth. "You did not hear anything."

"The world was deleted?" Sora's voice wavered, remembering not seeing her partner for what seemed like months.

The Warriors glanced at each other. "Um, sadly yes." Zoe's eyes darkened slightly. "However, Ophanimon was able to bring it back."

"Oh, well that's good." Tai gave Sora an awkward smile.

"Anyway, we're here now!" Takuya perked up as the elevator crashed to a landing. "Welcome, to the entrannce of the Digital World."

As they exited, the combined group of Tamers, Warriors, and Digidestined saw the rest of the kids huddled around two people. Well, everyone except for Matt, who was whispering silent words to TK.

Zoe and Takuya's eyes searched through the crowd, widening. Then the two pushed into the middle out of sight, the Tamers dashing after them. Tai and Sora exchanged glances and walked over to the Digidestined brothers. Matt waved them over the moment he saw them.

"What happened here, Matt?" Tai's questioned, talking to Matt while staring into TK's eyes. "Is some one hurt?"

Matt met Tai's gaze angrily."To answer your question, TK got in a fight with the Warriors of Light and Darkness, so when we got out of the shaft they walked away for a minute." His gaze clouded momentarily. "Some Digimon appeared and attacked us, then those two got caught in the middle of it."

"Do you know how bad it is?" Sora asked him.

"Nothing." Matt's tone was nowhere near pleasent. "What I do know is their partners are missing, or this Lucemon has gotten to them."

"Have you checked on the kids yet?" Tai put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Joe's working on it."

Nodding, Tai walked towards the ever growing crowd. Once he reached the center, he saw four of the Warriors gathered around two boys, almost twins. Takuya and Zoe, along with a second boy were glaring at them, a challenge in their eyes. Joe was sitting besides them, questioned a younger boy. All of therm seemed to be remembering something none of the Warriors liked to remember, their first battle with Duskmon.

"Takuya?" Tai tried to wake the boy out of his trance. "Takuya answer me!" Tai spoke louder than before, a tad more forceful than the first time.

Takuya blinked once. Twice, then looked at the Digidestined Leader, his amber eyes unfocused. "What?"

Tai drew in a deep breath. "I need you to tell me what happened the first time you fought with Duskmon."

 _"Go ahead talk." Takuya demanded, his rival's back facing him._

 _"Why are you here Takuya?" Kouji asked him, his tone suggesting he knew the reason for everyone else. "Answer me! Why are you here?"_

 _Instead of answering, Takuya just stood their for a moment. "You know, to save the world."_

 _"You say that like you don't know what that means, like you don't know the risks." Kouji scoffed at him, and Takuya knew he was rolling eyes. "This isn't some video game you can just reset!"_

 _Now Takuya was fuming, his brown eyes ablaze with flames. "I know that!" He argued back._

 _"Sometimes I doubt you do." Kouji's voice was ice cold, sending chills through Takuya's spine._

 _"I'm not stupid, Kouji!" Takuya hissed through gritted teeth._

 _"Than why put our lives at stake for a plan we don't even know will work?" Kouji challenged him._

Takuya looked up at Tai with, fire burning in his eyes. "All you need to know, is that I lead _my team_ into battle against Duskmon, a Digimon we knew _nothing_ about. Duskmon almost killed me, but it never happened."

 _"Because I truly believe that if we work togethor we can beat any threat that comes our way."_

 _"Open your eyes Takuya!" Kouji spat as he turned and grabbed Takuya's shirt._

 _"Open your own eyes Kouji!" Takuya yelled. "We are stronger than you think!"_

 _Kouji's grip loosened, his eyes dull for less than a second, before the walls of the old building the two were standing in began to cave in. Something flashed in the boy's eyes,_ fear, _Takuya wondered._

 _"It's him." Kouji muttered darkly. "Duskmon's here!"_

 _They sprinted back to the others, silence surronding the two rivals. "Guess we couldn't run either way!" Takuya joked, looking back to see Kouji replaced with KendoGarurumon, his Beast Spirit. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! He sliced his hand against his D-tector, transforming into Agunimon._

"The sword never touched me." Takuya's eyes were no longer a dark brown color, but a flaming amber.

 _Agunimon jumped around Duskmon's back. "Attack togethor!"_

 _"Howling Star!"_

 _"Hurricane Gale!"_

 _"Bolo Thunder!"_

 _"Avalance Axes!"_

 _The four attacks combined into a blazing orb of color. Agunimon jumped into the air just before the attacks collided with the Warrior of Darkness, dodging it as he leaped. As he touched the ground, Duskmon held out one arm and absorded_ _all of their attacks. He turned to Agunimon, his red eyes glowing dangerously._

 _"You shall be first." Duskmon raised his blade above his head, ready to stike. Agunimon closed his blue eyes, waiting for impact. But, it never came._

 _"Kouji!" All three Warriors shouted._

 _Agunimon opened his eyes instantly, only to see KendoGarurumon surronded by fractal code. A second later, Kouji was on the ground in front of him, a blood red gash in his back. Eyes widening, Agunimon pulled his friend onto his lap. "Kouji? Kouji, no!"_

Takuya met Tai's gaze, stone hard. "I intend to make sure it stays that way. No matter what the cost."

 **Digi-Kitty: Like it? Hate it?**

 **Zoe: Please Review!**

 **Ken: No flames please.**

 **Terriormon: Momentai!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Digi-Kitty here with Chapter Eight! Chapter Seven was the longest chapter yet, plus, 602 reads, so yay! Last time on DigiWars, Duskmon returned and tried to shoot the Tamers and Digidestined, but ended up hitting Kouji and Koichi instead. The last group arrived at the scene, and had a talk with Takuya, bringing up some** _ **unpleasant**_ **memories.**

 **18: Joe**

 **17: Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi**

 **16: TK, JP, Yolei, Kari, Ryo**

 **15: Koichi, Kouji, Davis, Ken, Henry, Rika, Zoe**

 **14: Takuya, Jeri, Takoto, Kazu, Kenta**

 **12: Cody, Tommy**

 **10: Susie**

 **Digi-Kitty: Disclaimer please!**

 **Hawkmon: I'll try it! Digi-Kitty does not own Digimon in any way, shape or form.**

 **Veemon: If she did I would be awesome! I mean, more a**

 **wesome!**

 **Chapter Eight**

Zoe knew that they had to get on a Trailmon, _any_ Trailmon. _Where is Worm when you need him?_ She wondered. The Warrior of Wind reconized that look in Takuya's eyes. She might not be able to hear the conversation, but she knew what it was about.

"You're the Warrior of Wind, right?" Zoe jumped, not noticing the boy come up behind her.

She quickly turned to face him, coming face to face with a boy that looked like he could have been Takuya's family. He had spikey redish-brwon hair sporting a pair of goggles. He wore a dark blue jacket with orange and red flame designs on the bottom over a light green shirt. His pants were an olive green color and he had orange sneakers and yellow gloves.

Zoe nodded. "Yeah, my name's Zoe." She introduced herself with a smile, failing to notcie the pink spreading across her cheeks. "What's you're name?"

"Oh yeah." He said. "I'm Davis!"

"Oh, hi." Zoe sighed, still trying to understand the Digidestined's hate for Darkness.

"Um, Zoe?" Davis asked her. "Is something, um, wrong?"

Zoe blushed even harder, nodding slightly. "Why do you hate the Darkness?"

Davis thought hard for a minute, then met her gaze with bright amber eyes. "Because all the bad guys we've ever fought are Dark Digimon."

The Warrior shook her head. "Not all Darkness is bad." She gave a shy grin. "Koichi's saved us quite a few times, if I he's the Warrior of Darkness."

"What did he do?"

Zoe knew the answer, but didn't know how to explain it. Tears clouding her vision, she explained the best she could. "Well, he gave his Spirits to Kouji so we could defeat Lucemon, he almost died and there was nothing I could do."

The Digidestined edged closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay." He soothed, letting her lean on him. "That's all in the past, right Zoe?"

She straightened up, sniffling. "Thanks Davis." Zoe flashed a smile at him, looking at him with aquamarine eyes. "I should see if Takuya's okay, I mean this has happened to Kouji twice now."

"Wow, and I thought Ken had it rough." Davis said absent mindedly. "Well, mostly because of me. But who cares about that?"

Zoe laughed, thinking of Kouji and Takuya's bickering. "Not a problem."

"Zoe!" JP yelled at her, standing little ways away.

"Sorry, my friend's calling." Zoe told her new friend. "See ya later Davis!"

 **Davis's PoV**

Davis watched as Zoe walked over to her friend. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tai kneeling behind him, smirking lightly. Davis glared at the first Digidestined Leader, as if daring him to say something. "What Tai?"

Tai held his hands up in defeat. "What's her name?" When Davis didn't answer, just continued to stare, Tai's smirk grew. "Come on man! I can see how you're acting."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Davis said, his tone convincing Tai.

"Of course ya don't. Definitely not staring into space, blushing like crazy or avoiding talking about it, now tell me, what's the girl's name?" As Tai talked, he couldn't help think that he had been just like this when he was a kid. "I promise not to tell."

"Fine, there's a girl. One of the Warriors." Davis admitted, feeling Tai's gaze burn through his back. "Her name is Zoe, I think she was the Warrior of Wind." He met the former's gaze evenly. "Please don't tell. I really don't want June finding out, or anyone really."

Tai gave him a smile, the smile that made Davis want to be like him. "Don't worry, it's our secret."

 **TK's PoV**

TK glared at the Warriors trying to help the Warrior of _Darkness._ Darkness was evil and no one knew that better that him. Ever since Devimon destroyed Patamon, he had hated the Darkness that Devimon fought alongside. And now, he was to fight with it? All Darkness ever brought was evil, and yet, the Warrior of Darkness had jumped in front of them.

The Warrior of Light was no better, he himself appeared darker than the other Warriors. TK didn't care if they were close as a team, but Light took anything seriously. As if they had a hidden past togethor. Tk trusted the Child of Light just as much as his opposite.

The two might have stopped Duskmon, but that didn't matter. Light was good and Darkness was evil. There was no way that would ever change.

 **Normal PoV**

The four remaining Warriors gathered around their fallen friends, the two who made Susanomon possible, each one a grave expression on their face. Takuya was _mad._ How dare Duskmon attack the other humans with no reason. _I mean, he wants to destroy Kouji and Koichi, not them._ The rest were on a similar train of thought.

It was then a whistling sound rang out. "Hello!" A voice called from the tunnel. "Ophanimon sent me to pick you up!"

All the Warriors glanced at the tracks, smiling. A blue Trailmon with orange sides and a orange angler with a glowing orb at the end was racing towards them. He has a blue fin-like feature replacing a tail. He constantly has a toothy grin plastered on his face and a single orange eye.

"Angler?" Takuya's eyes widened momentarily, shocked and glad to see his old friend. "How have you been?"

"Kinda boring without rushing the six of you around all the time, but besides that, perfectly fine." Angler looked at the four Warriors. "Where are the rest of you?"

"Um, long story." JP said, rubbing the back of his head. "You've heard of Duskmon, right?"

Angler nodded, giving them a quizical expression. "I've heard of him, thanks to Bokomon's book. It's the best selling novel in the Digital World."

"Thank you very much." Bokomon's voice echoed through out the station. "I've actually acomplished something, unlike Neemon over here." He froze, tears filling his brown eyes. "Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy?"

The bookworm Digimon raced to the four, Neemon at his side. They embraced for a second, then Neemon pulled away. "Aren't we missing two?"

"Oh, yes!" Bokomon exclaimed, yelling into JP's ear. "Where are Kouji and Takuya?"

"That's the thing." Takuya tried to explain. "Duskmon attacked some of the other kids, so the two of them got in the wayof his Deadly Gaze, so..."

Bokomon had that look on his face, that 'a lecture is waiting to happen' look. "Well, help me get them settled on board Angler, then..." his eyes brightened. "I'll tell you what has happened since you left!"

The Warriors sighed, relieved. Hopefully, what they missed wasn't nearly as bad as what Lucemon had done the last time they were called. Laughing, they helped their friends to their feet and walked towards Angler, the first Digimon they'd seen in four years.

 **Later...**

"So Bokomon." Kouji and his twin had woken up about thirty minutes ago, and the Warriors had just told them all about what they had missed. "Once we get here, will he still have our Spirirts?"

Bokomon shook his head. "Sadly, the Spirits have returned to their original houses in which you found them." Taking a glance at Koichi, he added. "Yours will be in the Continent of Darkness."

Takuya groaned, out of all the places in the Digital World, Lowemon and JaggerLowemon jsut _had_ to choose that place. Turning, he looked out the window, a smile forming across his face. "Hey, we're there guy!"

Outside, there were small white Digimon that resembled ghosts flying alongside the Trailmon. There was a large building just ahead of them that appeared to be a furnace, the Flame Terminal. The rest of the village was similar, small grey huts with pipes blowing fire.

"We're back." Zoe said, touching one had top the glass. "I never thought I'd ever see this place again."

The twins were standing a little ways off watching the Digimon. "It hasn't changed one bit since the last time I came here." Kouji told his brother. "That time I might have arrived alone, but that's one thing that's changed in the last four years."

The six Warriors walked to the doors, remembering getting off Worm or Angler, then, took stepped into the world they had dreamed of returning to.

 **Digi-Kitty: Like it? Hate it?**

 **Zoe: Please Review!**

 **Ken: No flames please.**

 **Terriormon: Momentai!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Digi-Kitty here with Chapter Nine! We've reached 800 reads which is the best I've ever done! Last chapter it focused on Zoe, Davis, TK, and ending with the Warriors. Hope you're ready for an interesting Chapter, because this has the other four Warriors in it.**

 **18: Joe**

 **17: Matt, Sora, Tai, Mimi, Izzy**

 **16: TK, JP, Kari, Yolei, Ryo**

 **15: Davis, Ken, Kouji, Rika, Koichi, Henry, Zoe**

 **14: Takuya, Jeri, Kazu, Takoto, Kenta**

 **12: Tommy, Cody**

 **10: Susie**

 **Digi-Kitty: Disclaimer!**

 **Ranamon: My turn Suga!**

 **Warriors: RANAMON?**

 **Ranamon: Hia ya'll! Digi-Kitty does not own any Digimon!**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _Well, this is different,_ Tai thought as he turned in a circle, taking in the surronding area at once. He was standing in a large room decerated with pipes and fire. Tai's gaze lingered at the far side of the room, where three Digimon stood, or floated, a cat, a flying Digimon, and a rabbit. _The Celestial Digimon?_

A moment later, the Warriors stepped out of Trailmon, each one's feeling an open book. They grinned seeing the Digimon and ran over to them.

"Wondering who they are?" The Tamers' leader asked him. "I was too."

Tai nodded. "Of course! Our partners seem to know them, despite never meeting them." He froze as a question popped into his head. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Tai."

"My name's Takoto, and this is-"The boy introduced, gesturing to the red hazard Digimon behind him.

"Hi I'm Guilmon and I like bread!" The hazard Digimon shouted.

"Hi I'm Agumon!" Tai's partner said, coming up to the boys. _Wow, that's a lot of goggle heads._ The dinosaur thought, as he looked at the surronding boys.

 **With the Warriors**

"Children, it's good to see you." Salamon smiled. "As you have heard, Lucemon has returned."

"This time is a bit different." Patamon said, his voice cheerful. "Right Papama?" He asked a smiling Bokomon

"This time you have some allies that weren't there before." Lopmon explained in further detail. "You rememer Arbormon?"

As they nodded, glancing at one another with an confused expression on their faces, the Warrior of Wood walked out from behind the Celestial Digimon, but he looked- _different._

The rust colored designs etched onto his body, were replaced with browns and golds. The white rings around his torso, arms, and legs were painted mahogany brown and his skin was no longer faded, but a white color. "Hello again? It's time I joined the rest of us."

"And Grumblemon?"

"Me will help you now." Grumblemon had changed as well. He still had the symbol of Earth on his arms and nose, but it was a warmer brown. The lining on his purple amour was green instead of white and on his his chest it was a lime color, as well as the buckle on his hat.

"Mecurymon at thy service." Mercurymon's red and yellow shields had been turned silver and black. The top of his head, along with his wrists, ankles, and waist were all black and he had a silver and black egg-like shape on his torso. "What doth I do for thee, mine Lady?"

"Ya miss me Suga?" A girly voice announced Ranamon's arrival. The blue edging around her clothing had been relined with a purple color. Ranamon's red gems on her knees, hands, and head were glowing purple in the sun. Her fingerless gloves had a purple tentacle on each, giving her a flare when she waved. There were four stripes under one of her now cheerful purple eyes and three dots below the other.

"Ranamon?" Zoe asked gaping, the only other girl turned towards her, stopping her wave. "I-I um, just wanted to say-"

Ranamon released a small shout, running over and embracing Zoe in a tight squeeze. "I'm so sorry Suga!" She cried out, tears falling from her eyes. "Can ya forgive me?"

"Yes." Zoe managed to find her voice, patting the smallest Warrior's back. "Friends?'

She looked up into Zoe's eyes. "Ya want to be friends? With me?" Zoe nodded, holding onto Ranamon's hand. "Then yes!" Ranamon exlaimed happily

"Just one question." Zoe started awkwardly, her gaze looking over Ranamon. "Why do you look different?"

Ranamon blinked twice, then answered. "Um, this is my true form Suga?" Her voice was confident, but she gave her a unsure smile.

Zoe grinned teasingly. "Well, I think you look so much better!" Zoe raised a brow, rembering how much Ranamon hated people commenting on her looks.

The Spirit of Water smirked. "Thank ya Suga!" She said, sarcaism dripping from each word. "When can we get your Spirits? I have been hiding in a cave for ages, and now, I really want to do something."

"I'm not going to ask."

The two joined the others and walked towards the Digidestined and Tamers, the three Celestial Digimon following close behind. The Celestials stepped forward, catching the gaze of two Digidestined and a Tamer.

Susie was looking between her partner and the Celestial. "Lopmon?" She asked. "Why are there two of you?"

The Celestial laughed. "I'm not in my true form." He said, Digivolving. "I'm Cherubimon!"

"And I Seraphimon." Patamon spoke as he began to change.

Salamon's voiced softened as she changed. "My name is Ophanimon. I assume you have met my Warriors of Wind, Flame, Ice, Thunder, Light, and Darkness?" She asked them, her voice gentle and kind.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"I was getting to that." She spoke calmly. "Well, these are the other four."

"Name's Arbormon."

"Thou may call thee Mercurymon."

"Me is Grumblemon."

"Hi Sugas! I'm Ranamon, Warrior of Water!"

"Well, I'm Tai Kamiya and this is my partner Agumon!" After intoductions were finished Ophanimon announced that she had one more thing to tell them.

"Warriors, you will need to learn to control your Beast Spirit once again." She glanced at JP, Tommy, Zoe, and Koichi with a smile on her face. "The four of you will be able to Fusion evolve once you can control them."

The named four smiled and were silently congratuated by Takuya and Kouji, formerly the only ones able to Fusion Evolve.

"Since we're here," Takuya started to plan the route to get to wherever Lucemon was, though, he had a pretty good idea. "We should find mine and Kouji's Spirits. Anyone disagree?"

"I do." A cold voice replied. Turning the Warrriors saw one of the Digidestined. His hands were balled into tight fists as he stared at them with harsh blue eyes. Koichi flinched under his gaze, panic flashing through his face.

"Why?" Kouji fixed him with a piercing glare, one of his best. "What right do you have, to tell us that we _can't_ find _our_ Spirits _."_

"Because, I don't trust you." TK answered. "You let a _rookie_ destroy the Digital World, and now you expect us to let you go off your own to finds some _Spirits?"_

"You don't know Lucemon. He almost Digitized me!" Ranamon hissed, water spraying around her crystal gemstones. "If it weren't for Kazemon, I wouldn't be here. I owe the Spirits my life!"

"TK, that is your name right?" Zoe started, holding out her hand. "I know you don't trust us and I respect that. All I want is one chance."

TK scoffed. "A chance?"

As he turned to walk away, Zoe grabbed his arm. "We're going, with or without you."

"Fine then, I'm coming." He said, looking over his shoulder, he added. "Hey Davis, Yolei!"

"Yeah?" The second Digidestined gogglehead ran up to them. "What's up TC?"

"First of all it's TK, second of all, are you two up to go with the Warriors?"

"Um, yeah!" The girl besides him yelled. "Of course I want to help them find their partners!"

The three walked away, leaving the Warriors to talk among themselves. They sat watching them for a moment until Kouji broke the silence, his tone ice cold. "Are we sure we can trust them, they seem to have something against us."

"I don't know." Takuya stuttered, not wanting to give the team false hope. He experienced going into battle with an unknown foe, but with kids he's never met, that for some reason won't believe anything they did or said. "I just don't know, anymore."

 **With the Goggleheads**

"So...You guys merge with your Partners and _become_ Digimon?" Davis asked, awkwardly. "How's that like?"

"Um, how do I describe it?" Takoto said to himself, with a glance at his cards and D-Power. "It's like you and your Partner are one being, one united force fighting to save lives."

"Cool!"

"Whatcha talking about?" Yolei walked up. "Oh, um, hi!" She covered for the fact that she hadn't seen the Tamers' Leader. "My name's Yolei!"

"Oh, I'm Takoto!" He introduced himself brightly. "This is-"

"Hi I'm Guilmon and I like bread!" Guilmon interupted him, _again._

Takoto chuckled nervously, scratching his head. "Really? You just had to, didn't you?" His only response was a goofy grin and a tiny nod.

She laughed at the two's antics. "I've never heard of Guilmon before! How'd you meet him?" Yolei qusetioned him, excitedly.

Takoto laughed, sratching his head. "Well, I got bored, so one day I created a Digimon during a class at school. I found a D-Power in my card box, ending up swiping my Digimon card through, and thus, Guilmon was born."

It grew silent, the group giving Takoto a thoughtful glance. but it din't last long. Yelling could be heard throughout the Terminal as the group turned towards the noise. Matt, Ken, and Henry, plus Wormmon, Gabumon, and Terriormon, were running to them, breathing hard.

"Takoto, they're missing!"

Takoto's expression was a mixture of shock and confusion as he looked at Henry, his best friend, the locical member of the Tamers, and the second in command of the Tamers. "Who?"

"I should have been watching, then I could've stopped them!"

"Calm down Henry." Takoto said, knowing about his best friend's habbit of blaming himself for things that he couldn't control. "What happened? Who's missing?"

Henry's unusually paniced gaze met his calm one. "The Warriors, they're all gone."

 **Digi-Kitty: Like it? Hate it?**

 **Zoe: Please Review!**

 **Ken: No flames please.**

 **Terriormon: Momentai!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Digi-Kitty here with Chapter Ten! I'm glad that almost 900 people have read this and at least five of them favorited or followed it. Last Chapter, three of the goggleheads met and the Warriors plan to find their Spirits!. Well, at least until TK has to go and ruin their plan. Then Henry told the Tai, Davis, and Takoto that the Warriors were missing!**

 **18: Joe**

 **17: Izzy, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Tai**

 **16: JP, TK, Yolei, Kari, Ryo**

 **15: Davis, Kari, Koichi, Ken. Kouji, Rika, Henry, Zoe**

 **14: Kazu, Kenta, Takuya, Jeri, Takoto**

 **12: Tommy, Cody**

 **10: Susie**

 **Digi-Kitty: Who's got the Disclaimer? Anyone? *Looks around, no one is there* Okay then! I guess I will! I do not own any Digimon, hence this being a _fan_ fic. **

**Chapter Ten**

The Warriors jumped down into the pit where Takuya's Spirit was housed. The safe was sealed shut once again, and this time there was no Cerberumon trying to get to it. The others weren't so lucky about finding it right away.

"So, how do we get to it?" Koichi asked his brother, not being with them until they had all found their Spirits.

"I don't know either." Kouji admitted. "I joined them later, remember."

"Well I joined ya now Sugas!" Ranamon shouted excitedly, then froze. "Someone's nearby."

"Then I'd better hurry." Takuya said. As he held out his D-Tector, a glowing light flickered on and off.

"Me thinks thee hath broken it." Mercurymon stated, only have to himself.

"You sure you're doing it right?" Arbormon questioned him.

Takuya nodded and tried again. "Spirit!"

A light briefly flashed over the safe, a fire starting over it. Takuya unknowingly stepped towards it, as if he was under it's trance. As he walked into the fire, a blur could be seen mirroring him, until they became one.

Unlike last time, Takuya remained himself and, breathing harshly, spoke oddly, his voice split in two. "Guys, why are you staring at me?" His face was one of confusion. "Well, that was weird." He joked, Takuya's voice back to normal.

"You think?" JP said, startled at Takuya's sudden change.

"Hello again." Someone said, their voice eerily quiet. "We have some unfinished buisness."

 **With the Goggleheads**

"What do you mean 'missing?'" Davis shouted at Ken, making the boy flinch.

Ken answered him, rubbing his head. "They're gone Davis, they've left."

Only now realizing that he had screamed in Ken's ear, Davis wrapped his arm around his back. "Sorry, I'm just mad at them." He clenched his fists. "They don't have partners or anything, and now they decide to go off on their own?"

"I agree!" Takoto said calmly. "I couldn't imagine being out in the Digital World without Guilmon."

"We've got to find them." Tai ordered. "Takoto, Guilmon doesn't happen to have a super sense of smell, does he?"

Takoto smirked. "Guilmon, I need your help sniffing someone out."

"Can I have some bread if I help? Please Takotomon?" Guilmon asked his Tamer, his golden eyes pleading.

Takoto laughed, holding his head in his hands. "I'm not a Digimon, boy, but yeah. I'll make sure mom and dad save some bread for you!"

"Guilmon bread?"

"Yes, boy!" The Tamer replied. "Now, I need you to track the Warriors."

 **With the Warriors**

"Takuya, who's this?" Kouji asked him, scoffing the Digimon.

Takuya laughed quietly. "Cerberumon, I kinda deleted him when I got my Spirit the first time?"

"Well, now it's our turn to delete thy gent." Mercurymon said. "Dark Reflection!" His mirrors darkened as black enery formed, releasing at Cerberumon.

"Don't forget about me Suga!" Ranamon shouted gleefully. "Dark Vapor!" She threw out her arms as an acid cloud form between them, tossing it as hard as she could towards their attacker.

"Me is helping too!" Grumblemon raised his hammer over his head. "Seismic sledge!" He yelled, bringing the hammer down on Cerberumon's head.

"Fine, fine." Abormon grumbled. "Roundhouse Punt!" Abormon extended his hands, preforming the move that had caused them so much pain.

Cerberumon began to fad in and out, his data reforming an egg. "This isn't over, Warrior of Flame." He growled.

"Not ova! I think it is Suga!" Ranamon said, raising on gloved hand. "Fractal Code Digitize!" No one spoke as the purple gems ond her hand glowed as the Fractal Code was purified, just stared at the smallest Warrior. "What?"

" _You_ just _Digitized_ Cerberumon's fractal code?!" Takuya stuttered, still trying to wrap his head around the matter.

"Well, we do it," Zoe started, defending her friend. "So why can't they?"

"You _killed_ him?" A broken voice stammered from above the ridge. "You just killed him, _and_ you _absorbed his data?"_

The Warriors looked up to see the Digidestined, gazing at them with a combintation of shock, grief, and most of all, anger. The worst were TK and Davis, glaring at them with pure anger in their gaze.

"We didn't kill him." Zoe defended her friends. "We purified his data, seding his Digiegg back to the Village of Beginnings."

"Let me get this straight," Izzy said, wanting clarification for one of his _many_ theroies. "You purify a Digimon's data, by killing him?"

"There was no reason to destroy him!" TK yelled, wanting nothing more than to knock some sense into these so called _Warriors._

"Well I'm sorry, _Digidestined."_ Kouji sneered. "We have past with that Cerberumon and it isn't pretty." Tauntingly, he added. "I take it back, nothing has! You don't know this world, we had to kill to survive. If we didn't, well, we wouldn't been in this mess because Lucemon would have already taken over! I might not know what your world is like, but this isn't anything like it and if you can't handle it, find the Trailmon to take you back home!"

The boy yelled, before turning and running towards the forest. Koichi glared at them for a few moments, before dashing after his twin, leaving the rest of the Warriors fuming. No one spoke, stunned by Kouji's accusation.

Takuya's body shook with anger, his brown eyes lit with flames. "Why?" He murmed quietly. "We have lost more than you could imagine, but you question our antics in _our_ world."

"So you think Kouji's got it bad?" TK shouted at him. "I lost my partner, almost twice, and there was nothing I could do!"

"That is nothing compared to our loss!" Zoe yelled, unable to stay calm any longer. "I'm tired of you making exuses about why we're so terrible!" Turning away, she added. "I have some brothers to find."

 **Davis PoV**

Davis watched as she ran off, his eyes a mix of anger and confusion. "Zoe, wait!" He called, racing to find her. The boy sprinted around the woods until he found Zoe, tears running down her face. "Z-Zoe?" He stuttered. "Are you alright?"

"Go away." Her voice shook. "You are just like the rest, trying to come up with an excuse for why we are so terrible."

"Um, actually," Davis started awkwardly, rubbing his head. "I kinda like you!" He blurted out, a rosey color spreading across his face.

"You do?" Zoe said, wiping her tears off her face. "But I thought-"

Davis pulled her into a standing postion and looked her staight in the eye. "Zoe Orimoto, I don't care what the others say." He blushed harder. "I really, really like you, and I hope you feel the same way."

Zoe gave a small smile and nodded. "I do feel the same, so- um."

The whole time, there were three Digimon hovering nearby. One was Kazemon, whose soft giggles were only matched by or X-Veemon's goofy grin. Watching the two was Zephyrmon, a smirk visible on her face along with a single raised brow. _First Zoe and Davis, and now Kazemon and X-Veemon?_

 **Kouji's PoV**

Kouji ran threw the forest, letting his feet lead the way. As he stopped, he noticed a familier cave entrance in front of him. Looking around, the Warrior of Light carefully treaded into the dark tunnels where he had first met Lobomon, because _somebody_ decided it would be a _great_ idea to push him into a hole.

The boy soon reached the main cavern, where _several_ holes littered the stone floor. Kouji instinctively went for a hole in the middle of the room, somehow knowing this was where he had fallen. Kneeling down, he perpared for the tricky part; getting down _to_ his Spirit.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hia everyone! Digi-Kitty here with Chapter Eleven and some news, we've gotten over a thousand reads! Also, I'm starting to go back through the story and add to the previous chapters, anyway. In the end, Kouji, Koichi, Zoe, and Davis ran away!**

 **18: Joe**

 **17: Matt, Sora, Tai, Izzy, Mimi**

 **16: TK, JP, Kari, Yolei, Ryo**

 **15: Davis, Ken, Kouji, Rika, Henry, Zoe, Koichi**

 **14: Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, Takoto, Takuya**

 **12: Tommy, Cody**

 **10: Susie**

 **Digi-Kitty: Izzy!**

 **Izzy: What? I was having computer time with my partner!**

 **Digi-Kitty: Do. The. DISCLAIMER! Please?**

 **Izzy: Okay...She does not own Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, or Digimon Frontier. Or anything really, so yeah.**

 **Digi-Kitty: Smart alec.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Henry felt bad that the Warriors were the only one being blamed. They had been the same way when they first started out, he knew it was mostly Rika, but still. _The Digidestined must' ve had it easy, seeing that they struggle to delete a Digimon._ He thought. _We've all lost something, though, some had it worst than others._ As Henry watched the boy of Light leave, an idea popped into his head. Deciding almost instantly, he knew what he was going to do. He was going after Kouji Minamoto, Legendary Warrior of Light.

As soon as Rika saw Henry begin to sneak away from the group, she knew he was following the Light Warrior, and she let him. It wasn't often, but Rika knew Henry could be just as stubborn as her and Takoto. So, she let him go.

At this point, only three of the human Warriors remained as well as their Partners. Takoto was watching her with concern in his eyes, as he opened his mouth to say something, she cut him off. "Don't even try gogglehead."

"Geesh, thanks." Takoto murmered silently. "Well, now I know how Ryo feels all day everyday." He spoke louder, rolling his eyes, mocking the Digimon King. "Hey, um, Tai?"

"What?" Came the response.

Takoto flinched as the gazes of the Tamers, Warriors, and Digidestined focused towards him. "It isn't fair to be going off on the Warriors." He started, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "We've all deleted a Digimon, some more than others. But that doesn't mean we're bad people, right?" Pausing a moment, Takoto added. "Besides, none of know what happened in the other's adventures. What I'm trying to say, is that you shouldn't hate people because of the circumstances they've encountered, or because what element they're best suited for."

Silence answered the Tamer, as he finished. "That. Was." Kazu spoke, getting in his friend's face. "Awesome!" He yelled. "Am I right Gaurdromon?"

"I agree with Kazu, and more importantly, Takoto." The robot said. "Wait an second."

 **Ryo's PoV**

"Ryo?" Susie asked the boy, an innocent frown on her face. "Where's Henry and Terriormon?"

"I-" As he began to talk, a large roar erupted from the bright forests. Seeing it, Ryo quickly turned to Susie Wong, kneeling so he was eye to eye with the young girl. "Susie, this is really important, I need you to tell me if you still have the card I gave you."

Lucky for him, her eyes brightened and that classic smile formed on her face. "Of couse I do!" She exclaimed. "Henry made me a deck!"

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Um, sort of!" Susie laughed. "I used a card against the D-Reaper, didn't I?"

Ryo smiled, the one that mad Rika yell at him. "I know you did and that was a great help." He took a deep breath, preparing for an outburst. "Henry and Terriormon might be in trouble, so we need to find them and help. Can you do that?"

"Help is on the way!" She whispered happily, her violet eyes glowing. "Let's go Lopmon, come on Ryo!" Susie said, running into the woods. Ryo took of sprinting after her, rolling his aquamarine eyes.

"Susie slow down!"

 **Kouji's PoV**

Kouji froze, hearing a voice behind him. It was slightly familier, but not quite. "Who's there?" He demanded.

"Henry Wong, one of the Tamers." A different voice said, this one quiet and gentle.

 _Great, another Digidestined._ "What come to yell more about how terrible we are? _Deleting_ Digimon for no reason." Kouji sneered. "Well, I'll have you know that this place houses my Spirit."

"I can't say that I've been any better." The boy admitted, trembling. "We- I had to delete every Digimon I ever fought, because I didn't want them to hurt my family." Kouji didn't say anything, leading to the boy to continue. "What good did it do? My sister's partner is a _Deva._ Their master wanted to destory us, and my sister was Partner's was one of them." Henry cried out.

"I've had it worse." Kouji said, a challenge in his voice. "Cherubimon turned my brother against me, and he almost killed me." He looked over his shoulder at Henry. "At least you didn't watch her be deleted."

"You're right." He agreed, shaking violently. " _I_ was almost deleted by a _human._ Hypnos, the agnency my _father_ worked at, activated a program to delete all Digimon. Even Biomerged Digimon." Henry fell to his knees. "And that's not even the worst part. My own father, was the one who sent our Partner's back."

"I've never had a Partner," Kouji said slowly, the suprise of the explosion hidden by a calm mask. "But what I _can_ do is nothing like having one."

With that, he stepped into the hole where Lobomon lived, light flickering through his dark blue eyes. "Spirit!" The Warrior of Light called, holding his blue and white D-Tector in front of him. The next thing seen was a glowning light surrounding Kouji, then, it was gone.

"Are you okay?" Henry shouted, his voice tight.

"Yeah, I got my Spirit back!" Kouji answered, as Lobomon gave him a 'lift' so he was standing next to Henry. "You?"

"I'm good." He said. "Sorry about-"

"No." Kouji interupeted, knowing their fight was fully his fault. "I shouldn't have challenged you, and I'm the one who should be sorry for it."

"Um, Kouji." Henry said, sudddenly. "I hope that's one of your friends."

"Momentai!"

Kouji spun around to see Henry and Terriormon narrowly miss an acidic attack. He groaned, knowing instantly who was attacking. "What do you want Raremon?"

"Nothing to do with you, just the Tamer." He growled. "Give me the Tamer, Acid Sludge!"

 **Susie's PoV**

"Come on Ryo!" Susie yelled at the boy running behind her, a smirk _very_ similar to Rika's on her face. "Or is the _Legendary Tamer_ to slow to keep up with a ten year old?"

She turned to see Ryo's shocked expression. "Someone's been hanging with Rika, maybe to much."

 **Tai's PoV**

Takuya glared at the Digidestined, challenge burning in his eyes. How _dare_ they go and tell them what to do in their _own world._ What right did they have to tell them how to do things. "Stop yelling at us!" He growled, angrily. "Besides, shouldn't you be paying attention to your own missing team?"

"My missing te-" Takoto stuttered, looking around. He silently counted the Tamers, eyes widening. "Henry, Susie?"

"Takotomon, I don't see Terriormon or Lopmon!" Guilmon said, panicing.

"I'd hate to interupt," Ken added quietly, blue eyes worried. "Ryo's gone as well." His Partner, Wormmon was sitting on his shoulder, concern showing on his face.

"Veemon and Davis are gone, too." Hawkmon agreed, glancing at the forest, his eyes catching two explosions. "Something's happening in the woods!"

"Wait, that looks like where," Tommy thought out loud, staring at the spot.

Realization flashed through JP's eyes, panic seeping through. "That's where Kouji found his Human Spirit!"

Takuya turned to the other Chosen. "I don't care what you do, just get you teams out of there and leave the rest to us."

"No, Takuya." Tai grabbed the Warrior, pulling him back. "Stop trying to get yourselves killed. You have _no_ Partners, _no_ nothing."

"You have _no idea_ what the six of us can do." Takuya said, almost threateningly. "We have lost more than you could _ever_ imagine-" He was cut short as he collapsed to the ground, stuggling. The boy seemed to freeze, his panicked eyes flashing between blue and brown. "Agunimon!" He cried out. "What's happening?"

"Joe, do something!" Tai screamed. "You're a doctor!"

The oldest Digidestined nodded, crouching next to the Warrior, holding a hand to Takuya's forehead. The Warriors of Ice, Thunder, Wood, Water and Steel sat around him, being just as confused. "There is nothing pyshically wrong with him."

"Too hot." The Chosen of Flame mumbled, almost incoherently and hardly audible.

"I'll help ya Suga!" Ranamon promised, droplets of water whirling around her glowing hands. Gently, she rested her hand on his own, slowly chilling the fountaining water. "There ya go!"

 ** _"Tai Kamiya."_**

Tai heard a voice, that he knew. The question was, whose was it. "Um, guys?" He started, a odd grin on his face. "Did you guys here someone talking, or was it just me." The rest shook their heads, glancing at each other and whispering phrases Tai couldn't understand. Not that he wanted to know. "Okay, I guess it's just me."

 ** _"Tai Kamiya, do not underestimate the Warriors. They might of lost this world to a Rookie, but Lucemon is no ordinary Digimon. These children have the ability to Spirit Evolve, allowing them to become Digimon."_**

 _Turn into Digimon,_ Tai thought, finding himself in a ring of fire, a figure standing in the middle of the burning circle. _Who are you?_

 _ **My name is Agunimon, the Human Spirit of Flame. This is the Village of Flame, where Takuya first found me. What you need to know about the Warriors, is that in this world, you must fight to survive. Deleting a Digimon's data purifies it.**_

 _I need you tell me one more thing._ Tai said hopeful and cautious. _What's wrong with Takuya?_

 ** _Nothing's wrong. I'm right here,_** Takuya was standing next to his, um, Spirit. **_Just a little bit of a hard time communicating with my soon to be Spirits._**

"Tai, Tai?" Sora's voice broke his train of thought. She was looking at him with bright hazel eyes and a smile on her face. "He's fine, pefectly fine!"

And he smiled back, embracing her in a hug. "Those kids," Tai laughed, "They're survivors." The Digidestined watched as Takuya was questioned by his friends, probally telling them about their little, what should he call it? 'Chat.'


	13. Chapter 12

**Digi-Kitty back with Chapter Twelve! Sorry it took so long, it has been _really_ crazy for me. Okay peoples there are 1,250 reads so yay, um. Back to the point, last time on DigiWars Henry and Terriormon followed Kouji and the two shared some, uh, stories. Susie noticed they were gone so she took Ryo and Lopmon to find them. While this was happening Takuya was in a temporary 'coma,' but him and Tai worked it out!**

 **18: Joe**

 **17: Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy**

 **16: TK, JP, Kari, Yolei, Ryo**

 **15: Davis, Ken, Kouji, Koichi, Rika, Zoe, Henry**

 **14: Takato, Jeri, Kazu, Takuya, Kenta**

 **12: Tommy, Cody**

 **10: Susie**

 **Digi-Kitty: Disclaimer please!**

 **Guilmon: I wanna try it! Digi-Kitty does not own me, or anyone in Digimon! Was that good Takotomon?**

 **Takoto: *Blushes* C'mon boy!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Susie PoV**

"Careful Susie!" Ryo called to her.

"Momentai!" She replied, stopping. _Craack!_ "Um, Ryo do you hear something?"

Nodding, Ryo stiffened.

 _Craack!_

"Susie look out!" He shouted, pushing the girl out of the way of a falling tree.

Lookherebehind her, all Susie could see was clouds of dust. "Ryo!" She screamed, pulling out a pair of glasses that resembled her brother's. Slipping them on, the Tamer walked back to where the tree had fallen, quickly finding her friend. The tree had fallen directly onto his back, rendering him unconcious.

"Lopmon, I need you to Digivolve!"

"You know what to do Susie."

She pulled out a card and ran it through her D-Power. "DigiModify!" She shouted. "Digivolution Activate!"

"Lopmon Digivolve to!" Her Partner said, glowing gold. "Antylamon!"

"Okay Antylamon! I need to go find the others, anyone will do. I'll stay here and do what I can!" The youngest Chosen ordered. "Oh! Please be quick!"

"I'll be back before you can say Deva." She promised, dashing away. _Don't worry Susie, I'll be back before you know it!_

"S-Susie?"

"You're awake!" She exclaimed.

"What happened?" Ryo asked her, his voice harsh.

"I think you pushed me, then the tree fell and you got stuck!" Susie explained, trying to hold in tears. "You got hurt because of me!"

Ryo gave her an accepting smile. "Hey, it's not your fault. Besides, I feel fine." He broke out in a fit of coughing, then forced a smile on his face. "Everything is going to be okay."

 **Zoe's PoV**

"So, who's your Partner?" Zoe asked the boy sitting next to her.

Davis offered her a smile. "I thought I told you, Veemon." He rested his hand in hers. "One question though, can you tell me more about these Spirits you keep talking about?"

She laughed. "Of course! Okay, well there are ten Legendary Warriors. One for Wind, Flame, Light, Ice, Darkness, Earth, Steel, Wood, and of Water. Each one has two Spirits, I have Kazemon and Zephyrmon, Takuya has Agunimon and BurningGreymon, Tommy is Kumamon qnd KorIkakkumon, Kouji's are Lobomon and KendoGarurumon, and Koichi has Lowemon and JagerLowemon."

"What about the other four?" Davis butted in.

"Ranamon and Calmaramon of Water, Mercurymon and Sakkakumon of Steel, Grumblemon and Gigasmon of Earth, and Arbormon and Petaldramon of Wood."

"Um, hi?" Davis said suddenly.

Zoe lookes up and saw a giant rabbit. "Antylamon, right?"

The Digimon agreed, nodding her head. "My Partner is Susie Wong, and we really need some help."

"What happened!" Both yelled in unison, each standing at once.

"One of the Tamers is trapped and we can't lift the tree." Antylamon explained hurridly. "Please? Follow me, it's a short ways away."

 **Susie's PoV**

Rustling in the surrounding plants signaled Antylamon's arrival. She lead two people, a Digidestined Gogglehead and a blonde haired Warrior. "You're back with help!"

"Okay, what can we do?" The boy said. "I'm Davis by the way."

"Ryo pushed me out of the way of a falling tree." Susie told him. "The tree fell on his back and neither of us can do a thing!"

"Well move it!" Zoe demanded, shoving her way through.

Davis stared for a moment, telling himself how awesome Zoe was. "I like her better every minute!"

 **Terriormon PoV**

"Henry!" Terriormon yelled at his Partner and was instantly given a attentive glance.

Henry nodded and snatched his Digivice and cards from his vest, swiping his blue card through the slit. "DigiModify!" He called, his eyes meeting the rabbit's. "Digivolution Activate!"

"Terriormon Digivolve to!" The bunny shouted, his body covered by glowing data. "Gargomon!" The newly evolved Digimon yelled with a glance towards the humans.

"Acid Sludge!"

Side stepping, Gargomon yawned boredly. "I thought you Raremon were tougher than this." He sneered, mocking his opponent.

"Gargomon, don't under estimate Digimon. It could be as bad as the D-Reaper!" Henry shouted at him, scolding.

"Momentai! I got this under control." _Henry really needs to relax, he is really stressed out. Even more since Cyberdramon cracked._

"Keep your head in the game!" Kouji snapped, blue eyes fierce.

Garomon rolled his eyes. _People can be so annoying sometimes._ He thought to himself, almost laughing. _Well, I think so at least._ "Gargo Pellets!" Dozens of bullets fired from each one of his guns, many making contact with Raremon's foul smelling body. "Are you actually trying you giant trash heap?"

Henry sighed loudly, _trust Gargomon to talk trash. No pun intended._ "Keep it up Gargomon!"

Kouji gave him a glare, not that he wasn't used to one now that Susie spent her time with Rika. "Does he always do this?" He demanded.

The Tamer just shrugged. "Plenty." He glanced over his shoulder to watch Gargomon's snickering. "Gargomon! Here's a boost." Snatching his D-Arc, Henry slashed a card through his Digivice. "Hyper Speed Activate!"

There was a quick flash of light then Gargomon jumped back, fast as lightning, and smiled at him. "Thanks Henry!" Turning back to Raremon, the rabbit Digimon yelled. "Bunny Pummel!"

Then, Raremon's data compressed into and egg and disappeared. The boy's glanced at each other, dark blue eyes meeting silvery grey.

"You're not that bad." Kouji said slowly. "I'd like you to meet someone, an old friend you could say."

 **I am Lobomon, the Human Spirit of Light. And you are?**

 _Henry Wong, one of the Digimon Tamers. My partner over there is Terriormon._

 **Kouji is my partner in a way, we combine our powers and we become one being. It's called Spirit Evolving.**

 _You mean Bio-Merging?_ He asked the Spirit Light. _I can merge with my partner if that's what you mean._

 **Yeah, you got it.** Kouji's voice echoed around him. **You better not be going around telling everyone.**

"Your secrets safe with me Kouji." He said, a teasing smirk on his face. "Unless you go telling them I can Bio-Merge."

Kouji gave him a harsh glare. "DSusiesx

The two starred at each other, then after some time, they both broke into laughter. Gargomon watched, unsble to guess what happened between the two boys. All he could do was sit and stare while they laughed.

"You know what?" Kouji muttered softly. "You aren't half bad Henry Wong."

"Neither are you Kouji Minamoto." Henry ssid jokingly. "Remind me to show you Bio-Merging sometime."

The Warrior smiled. "And I'll show you Spirit Evolving."

Then the ground began to fade in and out as if the world was about to disappear all togethor. Kouji knew excatly what was causing it. Or rather who was causing it.

Grabbing Henry's arm, he dashed out of the cave towards the Flame Terminal. "We need to leave now. Come on before they absorb the land we're standing on!" The Tamer and his partner nodded, each one looking puzzled.

"This is was destroyed your world the first time, isn't it." Henry said, realization dawning.

Kouji nodded stubbornly. "Yeah, but this round will be different."

 **Zoe PoV**

The four children, plus their partners were standing around each other. Susie was helping an exhasted Ryo to his feet, shoving her shoulder under his arm. Zoe and Davis were very close to the other smiling.

"Thanks." Ryo said, breathing heavily. "That was a tough-"

He was cut of as the ground started to disappear around them. The lush green trees shook and trembled as the Digital World colapsed around them.

"Run!"Zoe screamed, pulling Davis by the hand. "We have to get out of here now."

"Digi-Modify!" Susie shouted, dragging a card through her reader. "Digivolution Activate!"

The Digimon glowed gold for an instant. "Lopmon Digivolve to!"

"Antylamon!" She looked over at the Tamers. "Climb on."

 _This world will not be deleted._ Zoe thought as she ran. _Not if I can help it._

 **Normal PoV**

Takuya waited anxiously, telling himself the twins and Zoe were on the way back. He noticed a slighy tingling in his palms, looking down to see fire. _Okay then, I just set my hands on fire without even trying._

"Hi, your names Takuya right?" A little girl asked, coming up behind him. She had long ginger hair pulled back with two purple ribbons. Her shirt was white under a pink jacket. Her pants were a pair of jeans. One of her hands gripped a purple and white digivice strung around her neck while her brown eyes were focused on Takuya. "My name's Ai."

The Warrior quickly put out the flames. "I'm Takuya, but I guess you know that." He said smiling. "What brings you here?"

"My partner told me that the Digital World was in danger from Lucemon, so I decided that Mako and I should help the team this time. Since we were too young before." Ai waved as she joined the other Tamers.

"Takuya!" Koichi shouted, bursting out of the forest. "It's happening again!" He said, his eyes panic stricken. "He's absorbing all the fractal code!"

The Warrior of Flame couldn't believe his ears. "It can't be!" Takuya wouldn't let that happen again, he couldn't. "There's got to be a way to stop him, there's got to be!" He cried out.

"What's going on!" TK yelled. "The world's fading!"

TheWarriors looked down to see the Village of Flame as well as the forests, the fractal code visible. _It's too late._

Koichi winced, squeezing his eyes shut. "Kouji's in trouble, I just know it." He glanced towards the Digidestined and Tamers. "There's a child over there with the power of Light. They might be able to help me. If they could learn to trust the Darkness."

 **Kari PoV**

Kari didn't need to ask. She knew what was going on, the Warriors were scared of losing this world to Lucemon. Looking into one's eyes, Kari saw a wall of Darkness and two blood red eyes. She forced pastand saw what seemed to be a figure covered in dark lion amour. His red eyes were focused on her, much different than those she had felt.

 **Kari Kayima, you are the Digidestined of Light?**

 _Yes, who are you and what was that presence I felt?_ She thought.

 **I'm Lowemon, the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. This presence you encountered was Duskmon, the worst part of Darkness.**

 _Why is Koichi so frightened? Are they scared of_ us?

 **I'm nervous yes, but because you misunderstand the Darkness.** Koichi stood next to the Spirit. **Kouji and I are brothers, same with the Light and Darknes** **s. Without one, the other can't exist. Understand now?**

 _You bet, by the way. Where is Kouji anyway?_

 **I don't know.** He admitted softly. **My powers only show a person's D** **arkness, not the Light. If you're anything like my brother, I was hoping you could help.**

 **So, I hope you looked rude trust with adding Ai and Mako into the story. That was total improve, both are six years old with Ai being the older one.**

 **Digi-Kitty: Like it? Hate it?**

 **Zoe: Please Review!**

 **Ken: No flames please.**

 **Terriormon: Momentai!**


End file.
